


what happens on camp, stays on camp (but you'll never want to leave)

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sir Kink, Spa Sex, Summer Camp, Threesome, Voyeurism, face fucking, remote controlled butt plug, role play, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Mason joins Liam on a five day camp at the picturesque Camp Coraje. It's a much-needed break from the stress of college life with drinking, socialising and water sports all high on his to-do list, the kind of ridiculous, silly fun that they'd still be talking about in their old age. Liam's way more excited that him, but that changes when Mason stumbles upon a gorgeous couple making out in the spa in the middle of the night. That meeting changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes out to my TW Live crew. Thank you all for you encouragement and support. None of these words would exist without you. Love you beautiful weirdos <3
> 
> Please note: this fic is explicit as hell. Read the tags carefully before continuing on.

“Welcome to Camp Coraje,” Liam read out as the rickety bus rolled under the large wooden sign that signalled the entry point to the next five days of Mason’s life. Somehow, Liam had convinced him to come on a summer camp with him and a few other acquaintances from college for what the brochure advertised as a week of ‘fun, sun and adrenaline.’

Mason wasn’t really an outdoorsy person. He liked music and reading and going on driving holidays, not frolicking around in the woods, but Liam had used those puppy eyes on him that never failed to get to him, and he’d given in after only a few days.

“Welcome indeed,” Mason said as he looked out the window, eyes immediately zeroing in on the tall, muscular guy giving them a friendly wave as the bus rolled into the middle of the camp.

Liam snorted. “Horndog,” he hissed in his ear.

“Pot. Meet kettle.” Mason pushed Liam away from him.

Suddenly, this whole camp thing didn’t seem so bad. He looked around with open curiousity as they all slowly shuffled off the bus. The cabins were off to one side, all lined up in a row. Some were bigger and some were smaller, and Mason eyed off one of the smaller ones near the end of the camp. He didn’t mind sharing with Liam, but the idea of sleeping with a whole bunch of near-strangers in the same room as him didn’t really appeal to him.

“Wanna dibs one of the smaller cabins?” Mason asked, turning back to glance at Liam. Liam followed his head tilt, eyes lighting up.

“Good idea,” he agreed. “Dibs the cabin on the end,” he yelled out.

“Dibs the other one,” a lanky guy near the front of the bus called, his arm slung around the shoulders of an attractive woman that Mason presumed to be his girlfriend. A few other people groaned, and Mason ducked his head down, hiding his grin.

Behind him, Liam chuckled. “And that’s how it’s done.”

Mason nodded, going back to scanning the camp now that living arrangements were sorted out. There was a large hall, which he assumed were the eating quarters. He could clearly see a toilet block tucked in between the hall and the cabins. He studied it, hoping that the showers would have enough hot water for everyone. It might be the middle of summer, but cold showers didn’t appeal to him much.

Behind all of the building was the woods, where the trees were at first sparse and then more dense. And off to the right of everything was the lake that they had driven around to get here, which looked even more inviting as Mason stepped off of the air-conditioned bus and out into the sweltering heat.

He eyed off the jetty with a sigh, marching with the others to grab his gear being handed out from underneath the bus by the driver, following Liam to their cabin.

Liam whistled as he nudged open the door. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

There was a small kitchenette with a bar fridge and sink, a table and two chairs, and beyond that, a small lounge with two comfortable looking chairs. Mason poked his head inside the closed door, seeing a small room with a bunk bed and two small closets.

“Do you want top or bottom bunk?” Liam asked, peering in over his shoulder.

Mason bit down a smirk. “Top.”

“Cool.” Liam followed him inside the room, chucking his bag on the bottom bunk and then following it, sprawling out on top of it with a sigh.

By the time they’d both unpacked, it was nearing dinner time, and they followed their noses to the mess hall. They were late, most people already chowing down on their food, so they piled up their plates and slotted in with some of the people they knew from college. Everyone was talking over the top of each other and Mason just soaked it all in, feeling content as he listened in.

It was going to be a good week.

***

Mason walked through the camp grounds, towel slung over his arm. It was a warm night, and everyone else was inside playing drinking games, mostly involving thinly veiled card games that were just an excuse to take shots. He'd had enough to drink already. Instead, he went looking for the outside spa he'd heard a few mentions of already. Soaking in the warm water while he looked up at the stars sounded like his idea of perfection. It was just a pity he had no one to share it with.

He stepped around the last cabin, already looking up at the sky. He could hear the spa running, but it wasn't until he was closer that he heard a loud moan and froze, looking down, eyes wide. The spa was already occupied.

The light of the moon was bright enough that he could see them both clearly. His teeth sunk into his lower lip, dick twitching in his board shorts. There were two boys, one leaning back and staring up at the sky, moaning again as the other boy kissed his neck and up his jaw, before capturing his lips in a sizzling kiss. Mason couldn't tear his eyes away, didn't want to break the spell. Longing filled his chest. He wanted that. He wanted someone to kiss him under the stars.

If he stayed here much longer he was going to get caught. 

With a silent sigh he stepped back, right onto a stick. He winced as the snap echoed through the clearing and both heads whipped towards him. "Shit, uh sorry," he babbled. "I didn't realise the spa was already occupied. I'll just go."

Their intense gazes made it impossible to look away. He slowly walked backwards, eyes wide.

"No, don't go," the taller boy said, eyes shining silver as he moved to lean against the side of the spa, his arms shining as the light caught the water droplets that clung to his bronzed skin. It was the same guy that he had noticed earlier, waving as they entered the camp. One of the counsellors, perhaps? "Why don't you join us instead?"

Mason stopped, eyes widening even further. "Join you?"

The other boy chuckled, licking his lips. "Come on pretty boy, come join the fun."

Arousal flared through his body, right alongside uncertainty. He shouldn't, should he?

He looked around, but there was no one to see him, no one to judge him. No one but the two pretty boys looking at him expectantly from the hot tub.

He was on camp, right? What happened on camp, stayed on camp.

"Fuck it," he muttered, taking a few stuttering steps forward. The taller boy grinned at him, holding a hand out and he slipped his own hand into it, shivering a little at how much larger it was than his. The boy pulled him closer until he was standing at the edge of the tub, two pairs of hungry eyes looking up at him.

The other boy sat up. This close, his eyes were an almost dazzling blue, and Mason stared at him like a deer in headlights, eyes dropping to his lips. They moved closer, curling up invitingly, but they missed his lips, drifting over his cheek instead as his hands fell to Mason's waist. He nibbled at his ear and Mason whimpered, knees shaking.

"Oh, he's just so cute," the taller boy cooed, bringing Mason's hand up to his lips. Mason looked at him, dazed as pretty pouting pink lips pressed to his palm and then trailed up his finger until it was sucked into his mouth. There was a direct line from his finger to his cock, or at least that was how it felt. The taller boy bobbed his head, taking his whole finger into his mouth, sucking it hard, eyes twinkling with amusement. As distracted as he was, he didn't realise that he'd been divested of his board shorts until a cool breeze hit his ass and made him shiver.

"Look at him," the shorter boy sighed, thumbs running circles on his hips. With a final suck, his finger was relinquished, but it was only so the taller boy could stand up, looming over him. Mason didn't know where to look. His abs were like something from a wet dream; he was pretty sure he had an eight pack, which was impressive enough as is. But it was nothing compared to his cock, nestled in golden curls, arching towards his stomach and bobbing under his gaze. And then his face too, the smug grin on his lips more attractive than it had any right to be. Mason was completely fucked.

"Come on pretty boy," he whispered, his silvery blue eyes burning with lust. "Get in."

Suddenly the hands were gone and both boys were moving back, sitting back down, watching him with equally predatory grins.

He shivered, gathering up every last ounce of his courage as he climbed into the spa, sighing as he sank into the warm water. Mason fell naturally into one of the seats and groaned as one of the jets immediately started pounding against his lower back. 

When he opened his eyes, the grins were gone. Instead, they both looked at him hungrily, like they wanted to devour him. He shivered. He wanted to be devoured.

“Can we touch you?”

Mason, lost for words, looked at the short boy and nodded, his heart racing in his chest.

Within moments there was a boy on either side of him, hands sliding up his thighs, one staying there and rubbing up and down while the other gripped his cock, pumping it. Mason whimpered, but the noise was swallowed by a pair of warm lips. The other lips moved to his neck, sucking hard. Sensation overwhelmed him. All he could do was writhe and moan, both boys teasing him and keeping him on edge.

They both moved back and his chest heaved as he gulped down air, looking between the two of them. They were both so pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, amazing bodies. Mason honestly couldn't believe this was happening.

Seamlessly, one moved back, the other slipping between his legs and kissing him, stealing the breath from his lungs and rubbing against him, their cocks brushing. Mason moaned, his hands gripping the powerful shoulders, wrapping his legs around him. "Please," he begged, finding his voice again suddenly, clinging to him weakly, pleasure racing through every nerve ending. He was already so close to the edge, just from a few kisses and touches.

It was the taller boy who was kissing him, moving up his jaw, biting at his earlobe. "What's your name, pretty boy?"

"Mason," he gasped. He was rewarded with a hand slipping between their bodies, gently rubbing against his slit.

"A pretty name for a pretty boy." But it was the other boy who said it. Mason looked to the side, catching his gaze, eyes drawn to the movement of his arm. He was touching himself while he watched them. Fuck that was hot.

"Sean's pretty too, don't you think?" The taller boy whispered into his ear.

"Yes," he agreed, whining as the hand wrapped around his cock started to pull away. He looked back to the taller boy, eyes wide and needy.

He chuckled as he looked down at him. "Why don't you go sit in Sean's lap, Mason? He looks lonely over there all by himself."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He shook his head, a wry smirk dancing on his lips. "I'll be fine."

"No," Mason insisted with a frown. "Your name?"

"Brett," he told him, leaning in to press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "Remember it. You'll be screaming it later." He winked and then next thing Mason knew he was being picked up and deposited in Sean's lap, leaning back against his chest while he looked up at Brett.

Hands grabbed him immediately, gripping his hips and guiding him in a slow grind, a hard cock resting against his ass. Sean kissed his shoulder, up his neck, teeth grazing up the column of his throat. Mason shuddered and leaned into him, baring his neck and letting the pretty blonde boy lick and suck and bite, his eyes lidded as he stared at Brett who had moved to sit opposite him, eyes dark as they flicked between the two of them.

"You taste so good," Sean groaned into his ear.

"Good enough to eat?" Brett asked him with a smirk.

"Oh definitely," Sean agreed with a dark chuckle. "I can't wait to eat him."

"Why wait?”

"Good point." Sean’s hands slid up Mason's sides, helping him to stand. His knees shook as Sean pressed a kiss to his back, then another and another, moving his way down. The arousal was overwhelming now, the lust, the need. It made his vision hazy, his heart beat faster, his body tremble. 

He was picked up again, but this time Sean guided him into standing up in front of Brett, hand gripping his thigh and pushing it up until his foot was braced against the side of the tub. Brett gave a happy rumble, grabbing his ass and tugging him closer, lapping at his cock. Mason threw his head back and moaned.

Brett's hands kneaded his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. And then he felt Sean's hot breath against his skin, the only warning he received before he felt the flat of Sean's tongue slide over his hole, slicking it up.

"Fuck," he cursed, hands falling to Brett's hair and gripping tight, moaning as he ducked his head and swallowed him down while Sean licked over his hole again and again, alternating between long, hard licks and soft sucks to his rim, driving Mason wild. "Oh my god. You're actually going to kill me. Oh fuck."

Mason felt Sean chuckle, face pressed against the curve of his ass. "We're just getting started, pretty boy."

The circling, teasing at first, soon turned into hot stabs of his tongue, wriggling inside him and slicking up his rim. Mason bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into Brett's mouth, staring straight up at the stars, mouth gaping open as he let out moan after moan. He was being too loud, he knew it, but he didn't care. How could he possibly be quiet when he was being devoured by two of the prettiest guys he'd even seen in his life?

He writhed between them. Every buck forward made him slide into Brett's mouth, every buck backwards had Sean's tongue slipping inside him. It was fucking incredible, and Mason was a mess, almost sobbing as he held Brett down on his cock, pulsing down his throat while Sean continued to fuck him open with his tongue. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted, unable to move as they both kept going past his orgasm, pushing him straight towards another one, completely merciless.

Brett pulled away, ducking his head down further to lap at his balls, sucking one into his mouth. Mason cried out his name, trying to get away, too sensitive, but two sets of hands just gripped him tighter, holding him still as they tormented him. "Please, fuck, oh fuck, I can't, I'm gonna come, Brett, Sean, Brett, fuuuck."

This time when he came he sobbed, arching his back and whining through every heaving, shuddering breath, his cock pulsing and painting Brett's face white. Mason looked down at him, his gaze unfocussed, gasping as Brett licked his lips with obvious relish, dipping in to take the last pulse on his tongue.

Sean pulled away and smacked his lips with a happy sigh, helping Mason down. His legs were shaking so hard that he would have fallen back without his help and he nuzzled into Sean's chest as he pulled him to sit sideways in his lap.

"You did so good," Sean praised him quietly. "Such a good, pretty boy."

"Perfect," Brett agreed, sliding in beside them and pulling Mason's legs onto his lap, his hands roaming up and down. 

Sean sniggered at him, reaching up a hand to wipe come off his cheek, showing it to him. "What a mess.”. 

Brett's eyes darkened and he dipped his head in to suck Sean's finger into his mouth, cleaning it off with a slurp.

Sean cleaned Brett off, both of them watching as he offered his fingers to Brett again and again, painting his lips with Mason's come, dipping his fingers past those plump lips as Brett sucked them deeper. "Jesus," Mason whispered, eyes wide as he watched, completely entranced. These boys were going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Brett," the taller boy corrected, eyes dark on Mason’s as he licked his lips. "I told you to remember it."

"I haven't forgotten.” He didn't think he'd ever forget it. Brett was already sinking into his bones.

Brett smirked at him, leaning closer so that he could kiss him. Mason sighed into his mouth, melting into the sweet kisses. 

Sean grumbled, and Mason turned his head to look at him, taking in the adorable way his lower lip was sticking out. "Kiss me," Mason whispered. Sean obliged, gripping the back of his head to pull him in closer, sucking on his lower lip.

He'd just come, twice, but the way Sean kissed him made his cock twitch back to life. He kissed him back hungrily, trying to get closer, turning his body so that he was straddling him instead. Sean groaned, grabbing his ass, arching up against him. Mason could feel how hard he was and smirked, rubbing up against him.

"Tease," Sean hissed softly, eyes lidded as he looked up with wild eyes. Mason had interrupted them and he was pretty sure that neither of them had come yet.

"It's not teasing if you plan on following through." His hand slipped between their bodies. Brett chuckled, resting his head on Sean's shoulder, watching him as well.

"Is that so?" Brett asked, amused. "And what do you plan on doing to him, pretty boy?"

Mason shrugged, shifting a little so that he was half straddled over both their laps, his hand seeking for and finding Brett's cock as well. "Whatever I want," he said with a hint of arrogance. He had them both by the balls, literally. Stroking up and down, he relished their quiet sighs and moans, the power of having two strong, beautiful men at his mercy going straight to his head.

"Up," he commanded, and they both hopped up immediately onto the edge of the spa, both of their cocks hard and hanging right in his face. Mason gripped them again, pumping slowly, looking up at the two of them through his lashes.

He waited, his touches soft, teasing, waiting to see who would break first.

"Please?" Sean whispered, reaching up to cup his face. "Mason, please give me those pretty lips of yours?"

He smirked, letting Sean guide him closer, tapping his cock against his tongue. All the while, he kept pumping Brett's cock in that same, slow glide.

Sean's cock was wet with precome, and Mason sucked on the tip gently, letting the bitterness fill his mouth. He licked along the slit, teasing out more, humming when he received it. Sean swore, and he did it again, smiling around the head of his cock as he sunk down further, tongue lapping along the bottom of his cock.

"Fuck," he heard Brett whisper. "That's so fucking hot."

Mason closed his eyes as he swallowed Sean down deeper, feeling the head of his cock tickle the back of his throat. Sean wasn't huge, but Mason still gagged a little as Sean's hips bucked and his cock slipped down his throat.

A hand on the back of his head held him there, and Mason looked up at Sean, feeling tears sting at his eyes.

"Beautiful," Brett sighed, moving his hand and letting Mason off. He sucked in air, grasping Sean's cock again, now slick with spit, pumping it at the same pace as Brett's. He gave the taller boy an admonishing look but Brett didn't look even remotely sorry. Instead, he was biting his lip, eyes dark with lust, reaching for him.

Mason didn't resist. He wanted that cock in his mouth, badly. It was long and curved; different to Sean's but no less pretty.

He wasn't delicate with Brett. He went straight down, swallowing him deep, tongue lapping at his base. He smirked as Brett swore filthily, both hands gripping the back of his neck and holding him there as he arched up into his mouth. Mason moaned, digging his own fingers into Brett's thighs, turned on beyond belief. He wanted Brett to use his mouth, to fuck it, to take his pleasure. And Brett seemed to want the same thing, pulling him off only to shove him back down again.

This time he let him up slowly, and Mason looked up at him, eyes trusting.

"You want this, Mason?" Brett asked him, his voice hoarse.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I want you. Both of you."

"Good," Brett said. He looked at Sean as well. "Cabin?"

"Definitely," Sean agreed eagerly.

Suddenly Mason found himself in Brett's arms. He wrapped his legs around his waist with a surprised squeak, clinging to him as the cooler air hit his skin. Brett stepped out of the tub with him in his arms, an impressive feat, but not a surprising one considering the ridiculous muscles of his back and shoulders.

Sean got out as well, picking up Mason's towel from where it had been discarded and draping it over his shoulders. The shorts were left where they were, Sean padding after Brett and Mason, all three of them naked. He should have been panicking. Anyone could step outside at any moment and see him. Instead, it was thrilling, and Mason smiled into Brett's neck, arching against him. Brett stumbled a little and swore, hand lashing out to smack his ass. Mason smothered his needy whine against Brett's skin, shivering as Brett soothed the sting with the palm of his hand.

"Little minx," Sean purred from behind Brett. Mason opened his eyes, looking at him. "You liked that, didn't you?"

Mason opened his mouth to disagree, or at least pretend to, but then Brett was smacking the other cheek. He moaned, and Sean smirked.

"Oh yeah," he said smugly. "Definitely liked it."

He ducked around them, opening up the door for one of the cabins. It was a little removed from the others, certainly quite a big bigger, and had many more personal effects littered across every surface. There were photos on the walls, a rug thrown over the couch, a huge bookcase filled to overflowing with books. Mason took it all in as Brett set him down in the middle of the room.

Sean shut and locked the door, throwing Mason's towel at Brett while he pulled the curtains closed. Brett started wiping him down, drawing his attention. "You don't need to do that," he said, embarrassed, grabbing Brett's wrist.

Brett just shot him a smile. "Oh but I really, really want to." He eased his hand from Mason's grasp, rubbing the towel over his ass. Mason shivered at the possessiveness shining in the other boy's gaze. It was intoxicating, the way Brett looked at him.

Mason squirmed as Brett took his time running the towel over his skin, drying him off with a tenderness that was awe inspiring. They'd only just met, but Brett was treating him like he was something precious.

Sean, now dry also, moved to stand behind Mason, pulling him against his chest and wrapping around him. He rested his chin on Mason's shoulder, both of them watching the taller boy kneel at their feet, the towel slipping from his hands as he gazed back up at them.

Slowly, he stood up, pinning Mason between the two of them, eyes glittering with lust.

He trailed his fingers down Mason’s side, gripping his hip.

“You still into this, Mason?” Brett asked quietly, head dropping slightly, his hair falling into his eyes and hiding his expression.

Mason reached up, pushing it back out of his eyes. “I am. I’m right where I want to be.”

Brett searched his face before nodding. “Good.” His face cleared, his relief obvious.

Sean hummed against Mason’s neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin, drawing sighs from Mason’s lips, sighs that Brett soon followed, swallowing them down greedily, tasting them with his tongue. Mason, held up only by the two firm bodies pressed against him, melted into their kisses, slowly stumbling back as they guided him towards the bed.

“Pretty boy,” Sean rasped into his ear, catching it with his teeth.

Mason tore his mouth from Brett’s panting as he turned his head back to look at him.

Brett stepped back and Mason turned fully, taking in Sean’s pleading glance. The blonde was chewing on his lip, and Mason’s gaze dropped to his cock. It was a pretty, blushing red, still rock hard.

He pushed Sean towards the bed until his legs hit it, guiding him back and crawling into his lap, their mouths crashing together as their hands hungrily roamed. But it wasn’t enough, Mason wanted to taste him again, wanted to feel Sean bucking up into his mouth, wanted to hear him crying out.

Kissing his way down his chest, Mason revelled in the expanse of firm muscles he had to explore, his fingers massaging Sean’s body reverently.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, looking up at Sean, lips gently caressing his stomach.

Sean blushed but looked pleased. “You’re beautiful as well.” He pushed up on his elbows to watch as Mason’s lips drifted lower. “Fuck, so pretty.”

He lost his words as Mason’s lips closed around his head, throwing his head back on a throaty moan. Mason smirked, lapping around it and then swallowing it all the way down.

The bed dipped beside him. He glanced over, seeing Brett watching him, eyes intent on his lips, spread wide around Sean’s thick cock.

“So hot,” Brett sighed, hand running up and down Mason’s back. 

Brett’s hands on his body made him shiver, moaning as they grew more possessive, gripping his hips, his ass, spreading his cheeks wide. He shuddered as Brett rubbed a finger over his hole, sucking hard as he pulled off of Sean’s cock, glancing back at him.

Brett’s eyes were slow to move from his ass to meet his gaze, heavy with want. “Can I go get the lube? I want to touch you.”

The words made his stomach flip. “Yes,” he whispered. Brett grinned, sliding back off the bed and moving into the adjoining bathroom. Hands turned his head back towards Sean.

“Please?” Sean ‘s lower lip wobbled. His face and shoulders were flushed, his chest rising and falling, lips parted as he panted. He looked wrecked, and Mason dipped his head back down, holding his gaze as he licked back up his cock. Sean gasped, bucking up into his mouth, his hands holding Mason down. 

Mason moaned, eyes drifting shut.

“Fuck, feels so good,” Sean groaned, sliding out of his mouth and then back in, arching up off the mattress. Mason slid his hands under his ass, helping to guide him in and out, trying to stay still as Sean took his pleasure from his mouth. It was hot, so hot that he was too distracted to notice that Brett had returned until a slicked finger circled his hole.

He moaned loudly, arching his back, legs spreading, wordlessly begging for more. 

“God you two look so hot together,” Brett sighed, one finger sliding inside of Mason as Sean’s cock slid in his mouth. “Fucking perfect.”

Sean moaned his agreement. He was close now. Mason could feel the tremors shuddering through his body, could taste the bitter flavour on his tongue. He pushed him back down onto the bed, holding him down as he bobbed his head up and down, slurping and sucking, pushing him closer and closer.

Brett’s finger slid in and out of his body, slicking him up. Every push inside felt like heaven, and Mason moaned around Sean’s cock, feeling more worked up by the second. He needed to be fucked, to be pinned down and taken hard and fast. God, just the thought of how perfectly Brett’s cock would fill him up made his knees feel weak.

He pulled off from Sean’s cock, panting for breath as he glanced back. “More,” he begged. 

“I’ve got you.” Brett smirked, pulling out and adding another finger. Mason gasped, pressing back against it with a deep groan, head falling down to rest on Sean’s hip, whimpering as Brett wriggled them both deeper and then scissoring them out, stretching him wide.

The fingers withdrew and he whined. “Brett, please.” He writhed back, seeking out his fingers, groaning again as they plunged inside of him again, even slicker now, Mason just realising he must have added more lube. He moaned his appreciation, getting louder and louder, encouraging him while Sean stroked his fingers through his hair, soothing him. 

Brett added a third finger and Mason gasped. It had been ages since he’d anything larger than a small plug inside of him, and he felt that deep, delicious ache between his legs, making his cock rock hard and dripping wet.

He wasn’t above begging. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Not yet. Why don’t you climb up on top of Sean first, finish him off with this perfect little tight hole of yours, hm?”

Behind him, Mason heard the tear of the foil packet, looking down and watching as Brett slipped the condom onto Sean’s cock, slicking it up with his other hand. He almost sobbed with relief as Brett helped guide it to his hole, the head nudging at his rim.

Mason braced both hands on Sean’s chest as he sank down, throwing his head back with a guttural moan. Sean was so thick that he had to work himself down slowly, pulling back up and sliding down a little further each time. Sweat beaded on his brow, his cock twitching every time that thick cock pushed past his prostate.

“God,” Sean panted when Mason was halfway down, knuckles white where they gripped the sheets above his head. “You’re so fucking tight, Mason.”

He moaned as Sean’s cock pressed against the tight inner ring of his ass and slipped through, slipping down the rest of the way easily. 

“Fuck,” Brett whispered, rubbing at his ass. “Oh my god, you have no idea how hot this looks.” His fingers probed at Mason’s rim but there wasn’t a single bit of space, he was completely full. “Damn.”

“Mason,” Sean begged, his expression pained. “God, move, please.”

He nodded, groaning as he pushed himself up, his ass reluctant to let Sean go, gripping him tight until finally it let go with a sucking sound, making both of them moan. Brett stopped him from sinking back down, helping him move away and uncapping the lube again. He grabbed Mason’s hip, helping to lower back onto it. Mason sunk all the way down with a surprised squeak turned moan, fingers clenching against Sean’s chest as he cried out his name.

The burning inside him got fiercer, hotter, lust taking over his body as he moved, undulating his hips like a wild thing, riding Sean hard and fast.

Brett plastered himself against his back, guiding his hips in a slow roll that had Sean swearing, fingers burying in his own hair and tugging, mouth going slack with pleasure.

“Look at him,” Brett whispered into his ear, nipping at it. “Isn’t he lovely?”

“Yes,” Mason agreed between heaving breaths, leaning back against him, letting his hands guide him however he wanted. He was theirs, completely and utterly, body and soul.  

“Close,” Sean whined, his eyes only half open as he looked up at them, lips red and bruised from being bitten. Mason clenched around him, gratified by the way Sean moaned and threw his head back, writhing beneath him. “Need to come.”

His hands flew to Mason’s hips, intertwining with Brett’s, pulling him down harder and faster as he bucked up to meet him. His cock was deep inside Mason, striking home each time, making him see stars, and the world narrowed down to their hands and Sean’s cock, his own slapping against his stomach with every bounce.

Sean’s hips stuttered and he moaned loud and long, bucking up harder, almost grinding inside of him, chasing the edge.

But his orgasm never came. Brett pried his fingers off and lifted Mason up and off his cock, chuckling as Sean protested, eyes flying open, lit with desperation. “Up.

Sean scrambled further up the bed and ripped off his condom, flinging it to who knew where. Brett nudged Mason up to follow him, tearing another foil packet with his teeth, rolling it down his cock.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered.

“Shut him up for me, yeah?” Brett said.

“My pleasure,” Sean winked. He knelt in front of Mason, lifting his head up with a finger under his chin, guiding his cock to his mouth. “Open wide, pretty boy.”

Two cocks poised at either end, ready to destroy him completely. He gazed up at Sean, completely trusting.

“Ruin me,” he whispered.

Sean smiled, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. “As you wish.”

Sean gripped his chin in one hand and the back of his head with the other, thrusting inside. Behind him, Brett nudged his legs further apart, pressing inside of him slowly.

They stilled, Sean’s cock down his throat, Brett’s cock seated in his ass. Full, so deliciously full. He moaned, writhing between them, trying to get them to move.

A hand came down on his ass and he moaned around Sean’s cock, making him swear. His eyes watered as the pleasure pain tingled through his body, crying out again when another blow landed on his other cheek. He clenched around Brett’s cock, unbelievably turned on, desperate for one of them, either of them, both of them to move.

He was completely helpless. He loved it.

He moaned.

“Gorgeous,” Brett sighed.

He smacked him again and Mason moaned. Again. He moaned. 

Sean slid out his mouth and then thrust back in. And then it was a blur of movement, Sean fucking his mouth with muttered grunts and curses, using his mouth, while Brett behind him alternated smacking his ass with quick, shallow thrusts, making him steadily drip precome onto the bed below him.

The hands holding his head still clenched, holding him tighter. Sean grunted, gasped and then flooded Mason’s mouth his come, the bitter flavour coating his tongue. He swallowed it eagerly, moaning as pulse after pulse filled his mouth, pushing aside his desperate need to breathe.

Sean slipped from his mouth and Mason fell onto his face with a gasp, pulling in air. Brett pulled out of him, his body leaning over Mason’s, lips brushing his ear.

“You okay, pretty boy?”

He nodded, rubbing his face against the mattress, his tears clinging to the fabric and soaking into it.

“More,” he whispered.

He was manhandled, flipped over onto his back, legs spread wide. Dazed, he looked up at Brett, feeling him position himself at his entrance.

They stared at each other, both completely entranced, locked firmly under the other’s spell.

His body felt raw. His throat ached, his limbs trembled, his hole gaped open. He wanted more.

“Please,” he breathed.

Brett folded over him, hands braced on either side of his body, mouth hovering over his. He smiled. “I love the way you beg. Such a pretty little thing. So desperate to be filled with my cock, aren’t you?”

Mason’s eyes widened. God, Brett was ticking all of his boxes and then some. He’d never felt so dominated and yet so completely safe. “Yes,” he whined, writhing up, Brett’s cock slipping inside. He sighed his relief and Brett’s smile widened into a grin.

“I almost feel jealous,” Sean quipped. Mason turned his head back to look at him. He was lying up against the pillows, watching them.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Brett crooned. “You’re next.”

Sean’s gaze darkened. “I better be.”

“You get yourself ready,” Brett said, thrusting deep inside of Mason. “I’ll be right with you, love.”

Mason gasped, arching back, still holding Sean’s gaze, groaning as Brett’s teeth feel to his neck, biting hard. It was all he could do to just cling to his shoulders and moan, legs wrapped tight around his waist as Brett fucked him hard and fast. 

Sean’s eyes glittered with desire as he watched, his lube slick fingers falling between his legs and slipping inside, mouth going slack with pleasure.

His cock started to harden again and Mason watched it in fascination, licking his lips. Sean snickered. “Want another taste already?”

“So greedy,” Brett teased, grabbing his chin and tearing his gaze away. 

Mason opened his mouth to reply but Brett silenced him with a searing kiss. His whole body was a live wire, getting closer and closer to meltdown. Every thrust was destroying him and making him anew. He’d never felt anything even remotely as good as this.

“Brett,” he groaned, fingers tightening on his shoulders. 

“Hmmm,” Brett hummed into his ear. “Not good enough.”

Dazed with lust, it took him a moment to catch on to what he’d said. “What?”

“You can do better than that,” Brett goaded him, pushing himself up so that their eyes could meet. His eyes were molten silver, burning with intensity. “I want to hear you screaming.”

Mason licked his lips. “Better do something screamworthy then.”

Brett’s eyes darkened. “Oh, you’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that.”

“I doubt it,” he said honestly.

“Stop holding back, Brett,” Sean said, his voice shaking. “Fuck him hard, you know he wants it.”

“I want it,” he agreed, looking up at Brett earnestly. “I can take it.”

His hands were ripped from Brett’s shoulders, forced above his head and secured with just one of Brett’s hands. He struggled but couldn’t move. Dark excitement pulsed through him. Brett’s other hand closed around his neck, constricting his breathing.

And then he showed Mason exactly how much he’d been holding back.

He was like something otherworldly, the way his whole body rippled into every thrust, his muscles bunching and moving with a ferocity that made Mason’s mouth run dry. He was incredible. He was perfect.

All he could do was arch into every thrust, feeling like Brett was possessing every inch of his body, claiming it as his own, but Mason didn’t care.

“Mine,” Brett growled into his ear. 

He was. Completely, irrevocably his. 

“Brett,” he sobbed. He moaned. He screamed. And Brett laughed, fucking him harder, until his screams became unintelligible, garbled gasps of Brett’s name and he was arching up against Brett, fighting against his hold as he came harder than he’d ever come in his life, pulsing and shuddering until finally he slumped back, weak as a kitten, drifting on a pleasure high.

A soft kiss was pressed to his lips, one that he absentmindedly returned.

“He looks completely fucked out,” Sean noted.

“He is, for now,” Brett said. “Are you ready for me?”

“Fuck yes,” Sean agreed eagerly.

Somehow, Mason found the strength to turn his head to the side, watching as Brett and Sean kissed deeply, passionately, Sean slipping a clean condom onto Brett’s cock.

The bed dipped with every thrust. They were hard and deep, and the whole while Brett was attached to Sean’s mouth, swallowing down all his moans. They moved in complete sync. Mason felt his eyes well up with tears. It was beautiful. They were beautiful.

And he was going to go home in less than a week. And they would have each other. What would he have but memories of the best night of his life and an empty apartment?

Sean came with a shuddering moan. Brett peppered his face with kisses, grinning down at him.

“You’re still not done, are you?” Sean gasped.

“Nope,” Brett agreed, still sliding in and out of his body with a hypnotising roll of his hips.

“You’re the insatiable one,” Sean complained. But he moaned as Brett buried his face in his neck, fucking him right through his orgasm and pushing him towards another one. 

Sean turned his face towards Mason, meeting his eyes. Mason stared right back at him, surprised when Sean reached a hand towards him. He took it, and Sean locked their fingers together, holding on tight as the two men writhed together.

It was like he’d sensed how alone Mason felt, and was reassuring him that it would be okay. Fresh tears stung at his eyes, and Sean gave him a soft smile, rubbing a finger over his knuckles.  _ I know _ , his eyes seemed to say.

He sunk into them, completely lost. 

Brett moaned as he came, writhing on top of Sean, riding the high, and Sean’s eyes fluttered closed, breaking the spell, arching up as he moaned Brett’s name. Mason’s eyes flicked to Brett’s face, blank with bliss.

He laughed as he sat up, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Opening his eyes, he looked between Sean and Mason, clearly high on life. “That was fucking awesome.”

Mason smiled back at him, pulled in by his energy, the moment of melancholy drifting away as Brett guided everyone under the covers in a tangle of limbs and soft kisses until they all drifted off to sleep.

***

It was hard to slip away as the sun rose but he had no clothes whatsoever. If he was going to do the walk of shame, it was gonna be when everyone was still sleeping.

But as he glanced back at the two of them, Brett with his head pillowed on Sean’s chest, Sean with a hand on Brett’s waist, longing filled his chest.

He wanted what they had.

Mason stole one of their towels, slinging it around his waist. The door clicked shut behind him.

It was cool, the sun only just rising and birds only just starting to sing. He made his way through the campgrounds towards the cabin he shared with Liam. 

The door was thankfully unlocked. Liam had probably been too drunk to remember to lock it.

And there he was, passed out on the lower bunk, one arm trailing on the floor, mouth gaping open as he lightly snored. Mason felt a surge of fondness as he pulled the blanket a little higher up his roommate’s chest.

Then he climbed the ladder and sank into his own bed, curling around his spare pillow and closing his eyes.

He woke what felt like mere seconds later to Liam poking his cheek. “Where did you disappear to last night?”

Mason opened his eyes, giving him an unimpressed look. “Just went to get some fresh air.”

Liam gave him a sceptical look. “Right.”

It was technically true. He just happened to have found a bit more than he’d expected.

Apparently Liam wasn’t done snooping. “You were still gone when I got back here.” Mason ignored him and Liam huffed, poking his cheek again. “Maaaason.”

“Leave me alone Liam,” he complained. “It’s early.”

Liam snorted. “It’s like, after lunch dude. Everyone else is up.”

He opened one eye. Sure enough, Liam was actually dressed, and now that he thought about it he could hear people talking and laughing outside. 

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll meet you out there in a bit. Gonna go shower first.”

Liam screwed up his face but nodded, clearly aware that Mason was hiding something from him. Thankfully, he let it go, for now at least.

“See you soon,” he said over his shoulder, walking outside and shutting the door behind himself.

Mason sighed with relief, giving himself a moment to breathe before easing out of bed and jumping onto the floor. He winced a bit as his ass reminded him of the pounding he’d received the night before. He ached but couldn’t bring himself to care. It was a reminder of the best dick down he’d received in his life.

Still, he walked a bit gingerly as he gathered up some clothes, a clean towel and his toiletry bag. He pulled on the sweats he’d been wearing the day before, not bothering with a shirt, and then he walked outside, making his way to the toilet block. A few people called out hello and he waved back, offering a smile as he trudged past. He held up his towel in answer to their questions and waved them off. 

This late into the day, the toilet block was blissfully empty and he placed all his things down in one of the stalls, starting up the hot water and praying there was some left after the morning. It sputtered to life and he dangled his hands under the water, relieved to feel that it was warm.

His hands were at his waistband when he heard the door open, and then close, and then the distinct sound of the lock. He froze, listening intently. “Who’s there?”

“Just me, pretty boy,” Brett crooned as he stepped into the toilet block.

Mason’s mouth ran dry. With the light filtering in from outside, his bronzed chest on full display, board shorts hanging low on his hips, he looked even more beautiful than he had the night before.

“You snuck out early,” Brett scolded, gliding towards him.

Mason bit on his lip. “I did,” he confirmed. His heart was still thudding painfully fast in his chest, making his knees feel weak. Or perhaps that was the way Brett was looking at him, sleepy eyes lidded and glinting with a dangerous light.

“I was gonna cook you breakfast. Sit you on my lap, feed you every bite.”

“I’m sorry?” Mason said nervously. Why did this guy have such an effect on him?

Brett smiled. It was almost predatory. Mason wanted to run away. Mason wanted Brett to catch him. “You won’t leave next time.”

“Next time?” Mason whispered.

Brett was close enough now that he had to look up.

“Next time,” Brett grinned, all teeth. “Or the time after that, or the next. You get the picture.”

Mason felt his stomach flip. Fuck, he wanted that more than words could say.

Brett’s hands were sure as they gripped Mason’s hips, drifting up over his chest, cupping his cheeks. He stroked them, holding his gaze as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips that was more soft and tender than passionate, awakening a warm throb of desire in Mason’s belly. He melted, his mind turning to honey as Brett coaxed out his tongue and lapped at it, feeding from his mouth. 

He let Brett guide his sweatpants down and stepped out of them, walking backwards under the spray of the water. And there he waited as Brett kicked off his board shorts and joined him, possessing his mouth with a hungry kiss, rutting against him, their cocks gliding between their bodies. 

Mason smothered his cries into Brett’s chest, clinging to him for dear life as Brett picked him up and pushed him against the shower wall, the pleasure building higher and higher.

When he came, he sank his teeth into Brett’s skin, feeling his cock shoot between them, followed only moments later by Brett.

It hadn’t taken much, didn’t seem to when it came to Brett. It was like he knew exactly which strings to pluck, playing his body like a symphony. 

Brett smirked as he leaned back, letting the water wash his stomach clean. Then he carefully and gently tended to him, shampooing and conditioning his hair, rubbing a soapy cloth over every inch of his body, rinsing him off and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “How do you feel?”

_ Loved _ , Mason wanted to say. His heart was completely stolen now.

“Good,” he offered instead, giving Brett a tired smile. “Thank you.”

Brett beamed. “You’re welcome.” He shut off the water and stepped out, drying both of them off with the towel Mason had brought. 

They both dressed, with Brett pouting as he pulled on a singlet. Mason just rolled his eyes at him, rubbing at his hair with the towel.

“We can’t all be gods like you,” he pointed out, poking at Brett’s ridiculous abs.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Brett said honestly. 

Mason blushed. Brett preened.

“Come on, let’s go find you some food.” Brett pressed his lips to Mason’s burning cheek. “Pretty sure Sean set aside a plate for you.”

“Kind of him,” Mason said.

“That’s Sean for you,” Brett said cheerfully. He took his hand, guiding him out of the toilet block.

He put his things back in his room and then walked with Brett to the mess hall. Sean was in the kitchen doing dishes but pulled a still steaming plate from the oven with a smile, placing it down in front of Mason. 

Mason leaned up to kiss his cheek and Sean grinned as he turned back to the sink. Brett immediately moved next to him to help, wiping the dishes that Sean handed him, and Mason watched them as he ate. As nice as it was that they were including him, he didn’t get it. They seemed so happy together, so completely in love. Why were they fooling around with him?

“There you are,” Liam said as he banged into the door, walking up and looping an arm around his neck. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Brett turned, eyeing the way Liam was hanging off of him with an unreadable expression.

“What’s up?” Mason asked Liam, glancing at him.

“We were thinking of going out on the lake,” Liam said, oblivious to the growing tension in the room. “Taking out the kayaks. You’re coming, of course?”

“Sounds fun.”

Liam grinned, only then noticing his audience. “Oh, hey guys, how are you? I’m Liam.” He held his hand up, giving Brett an expectant look.

“I’m Brett, this is Sean,” Brett said impassively, ignoring the hand. 

Mason frowned. “Liam is my best friend from college. Coming on this camp was his idea.”

“That’s right,” Liam said enthusiastically, dropping his hand as if nothing had happened. He’d always reminded Mason of a big happy golden retriever; nothing phased him. “Theo told me all about it and I said we just had to come this summer.”

Sean stilled, eyes glittering. “You’re Theo’s Liam?”

Liam frowned, looked perplexed. “Uh, I guess?”

Brett looked amused, leaning back against the sink. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Mason ducked his head, hiding his own smirk. Theo had been obsessed with Liam since high school, and Liam was completely oblivious to his feelings. Clearly Theo had waxed on about him when he’d stayed here the previous summer.

“And how is Theo?” Sean asked, sounding intrigued. “Is he still single?”

Liam bristled. “Why do you want to know?”

Mason didn’t believe the look of innocence on Sean’s face for a second. “I was hoping he was gonna come back this summer. He’s really cute.”

“Oh yeah, with those muscles,” Brett agreed.

“Those eyes,” Sean sighed.

“I particularly enjoyed his thighs,” Brett said thoughtfully. “He could really fill out a pair of board shorts.”

Liam had apparently had enough.

“He’s not.” His face was turning red, fingers curled into fists at his sides.

“Not what?” Brett asked.

“Single,” Liam bit out. “He’s seeing someone.”

“Oh, that’s a pity,” Sean pouted. “You’re sure?”

“I didn’t know Theo was seeing anyone” Mason said, biting the inside of his cheek as he joined the game.

“It’s new.” Liam’s jaw was tense, his teeth clenched together as he spat out the words. “He isn’t telling anyone yet.”

“I see,” Brett said condescendingly. “Well, do tell Theo we said hello.”

Liam nodded, clapping Mason on the back as he stiffly walked outside, already reaching for his phone. Brett sniggered, and Mason shook his head.

“Very smooth,” he drawled, resting his chin in his hand. 

Brett winked at him. “That’s what we do.”

“Theo was nearly insufferable when he was here last year,” Sean complained. “So pretty, but I’ve never met anyone so determined to sulk.”

“Now you have,” Mason said with a roll of his eyes. “They’re as bad as each other. I’ve been trying to nudge Liam towards him for years.”

Brett hummed. “Is Liam not out?”

“Nah it’s not that.” Mason shrugged. “He’s been openly bi since high school. I think that Theo has just been there for so long that Liam just assumed he wasn’t into him. He’s a bit oblivious when it comes to things like that.”

Brett rolled his eyes. “Well, hopefully he gets his head out of his ass. I’m sure we can think of a few more nice things to say about Theo’s bulging muscles until Liam gets the picture.”

Mason tried to push down the surge of jealousy. Theo was ripped. Mason certainly wasn’t.

He finished his food, head ducked down, letting Brett and Sean’s voices wash over him. Sean took his plate from him, washing it clean and handing it off to Brett. He left his boyfriend to finish cleaning up, moving around to cuddle up to him, kissing his neck.

“I missed you this morning,” he whispered. 

Mason’s chest warmed. “Yeah?”

Sean hummed. “You didn’t have to leave, you know that right?”

He shrugged. 

“We wouldn’t have invited you to stay with us if we didn’t want you there. I promise.”

“Oh.” His cheeks felt hot. He felt silly for making such a fuss.

“So pretty, even when you’re acting all shy,” Sean murmured. “Don’t run away again. Or at least talk to us first, yeah?”

“I promise,” he said, turning his face towards Sean’s for a kiss. Sean indulged him, arms tightening around him as he ducked his head in, kissing him thoroughly. When he pulled away, it took a long moment for Sean’s eyes to flutter open. Mason looked into them, humbled by how dazed Sean looked.

Bet Theo with his bulging muscles never managed to make Sean look like this.

Brett winked at him when he looked over, almost as if he’d read his mind.

“Right,” he said, wiping his hands and putting the cloth down. “Liam mentioned kayaking, I believe. Suppose we ought to unlock the shed then, hm?”

Sean looked at him fondly. “I guess we should.” He stood up, catching Mason’s hand in his, gently tugging him along. “Coming?”

“Of course,” he said, letting himself be lead. He’d go anywhere they asked him to.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayaking had been fun but exhausting. Every muscle in his body ached, not helped by the fact that his body had already been tired as it was. As he stepped back onto land, he stumbled slightly to the side, careening into Brett, who caught him around the middle.

“Okay there, pretty boy?” Brett whispered low into his ear, steadying him.

“Tired, sore,” he complained. “Everything hurts.”

Sean caught up to them, giving Mason a worried look. Mason just gave a smile, tired and weak but there nonetheless.

“You should take him to the spa,” Brett suggested to Sean. “The jets and the hot water should help with the soreness.”

Sean nodded, wrapping an arm around Mason’s waist, taking his weight as Brett stepped away. Mason caught at Brett’s wrist, feeling teary. “Wait, where are you going?”

Brett smiled. “Well someone’s got to get the bonfire ready,” he teased. “And then we’re having a barbeque for dinner, so I’m cooking that as well. It’s not all fun and games, being camp leader.” His eyes heated as he leaned in close. “But the fun and games definitely make it worthwhile.”

Mason was hypnotised.

Brett grinned. “Come meet me after you two are done. We can snuggle by the fire.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sean agreed.

Brett ducked down to kiss Sean on the lips and then, lightning quick, Mason as well. He felt his cheeks flush. Brett had just kissed him, in public, where anyone could have seen him do it.

Sean chuckled in his ear. “Come on, Mase, let’s go soak our weary bones.”

And there Sean went, using a nickname as well. Where they trying to kill him?

Sinking into the warm water was a relief. The jets pounded his aching muscles and he groaned, melting into it, eyes immediately closing in bliss.

Sean settled next to him with a sigh, their legs touching.

“This is nice,” Mason murmured.

“Yeah?”

He hummed his agreement, struggling to open his eyes. He didn’t want to. This felt too damn good.

Voices approached and Mason tried to stifle his disappointed groan. Sean chuckled.

“Oh awesome, it is going,” Liam said enthusiastically. “Hey Mason.”

“Hey Li,” he said, forcing his eyes open and looking up at his friend. Liam slung his towel over the rack and climbed in, sitting opposite him.

A few others joined as well, some of whom Mason vaguely recognised from the party the night before.

“You remember Stiles, yeah?”

“Yep,” Mason said, although he’d forgotten his name, truth be told. He was a tall, skinny guy, all limbs and moles. Cute, in an awkward sort of way.

“Sup dude,” Stiles said, sinking into the spa with a sigh. “So glad this is open now. Apparently it was closed last night for cleaning.”

Mason side-eyed Sean, who hid a smirk. “Really?”

“Yeah, you’d think it would’ve been done before we all rocked up, but there you have it,” Stiles complained.

“Maybe they were busy,” Sean shrugged.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Maybe they were lazy, you mean.” Mason bristled. Sean placed a hand on his thigh, stopping him from jumping in and defending him and Brett. And it was fair, really, considering what they’d actually been doing in the spa the night before.

A girl slipped in beside Stiles, with short cropped hair and an impassive face. “Oh, this is my girlfriend, Malia.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mason smiled, trying not to show too much teeth. She just nodded, looking amused.

A few others drifted and joined them as well, and soon conversation flowed, all of them excited about the bonfire that was gonna happen later that night.

Mason offered a comment here and there, but was becoming increasingly distracted by the hand that still rested on his thigh. Was it his imagination or was it slipping higher?

“Want to play a game?” Sean asked in a low voice. No one else was close enough to hear him.

“What kind?” Mason asked, his heart starting to race.

“A naughty one,” Sean breathed, face turned slightly towards him, eyes twinkling. No one else was looking at them. “Bet I can make you come with no one else noticing.”

His best friend, Liam, sat only a metre away. There were people all around them. And yet his cock twitched at the thought of Sean touching him. It was exciting and dangerous and much more of a turn on than it had any right to be.

“They’ll notice.”

“Not if you’re quiet.” His hand slipped higher. “Say yes.”

Regardless of whether anyone would notice or not, Mason was already rock hard. There would be no getting out of the spa without someone noticing, and no hope of his erection going down with Sean right next to him. He gave a tight nod, trying to keep his face impassive as Sean immediately brought his hand to his cock, rubbing it slowly through his shorts.

“What do you think Mason?” Liam asked suddenly.

Mason looked at him, blinking. “About what? Sorry I think I drifted off for a second.”

“Sleepyhead,” Liam teased. “We were talking about what games we should play later. We were thinking maybe some never have I ever.”

“Um, yeah, sure, sounds fun.”

_Never have I ever kissed two guys in one night. Never have I ever been eaten out by a guy while another sucked me off. Never have I ever sucked two guys off at the same time. Never have I ever been fucked by two guys at once._

Sean’s hand slipped inside his board shorts, closing around his cock.

 _Never have I ever gotten off in a spa surrounded by other people_ , he thought. But he was about to, that was for sure. It was more a question of whether or not he’d get caught.

His own hand drifted to Sean’s leg, clenching into his thigh, holding on tight. He heard Sean’s breath stutter and tried not to smile.

“What else though?” Malia asked. “That gets boring after awhile.”

“Well if we’re going old school high school party, might as well add some seven minutes in heaven in there,” a girl suggested. Mason didn’t remember her name, but she had brown wavy hair and was eyeing up Liam like nobody's business. Liam, in typical Liam fashion, was completely oblivious.

“Oh, good idea, Hayden,” Malia agreed with a wicked grin.

Mason nodded along with everyone else. Sean was pumping his cock, slow and steady, careful not to make the movement of his arm too obvious. It was killing Mason in the best way.

“We’ve got lots of tequila,” Stiles said, leaning back and wrapping his arm around Malia. “We could do body shots.”

Mason’s brain stalled as he imagined dipping his tongue into Brett’s belly button, lapping up the burning alcohol.

Sean squeezed around the head of his cock and he bit into his lower lip, smothering the moan that wanted to escape. Fuck, he’d almost come just from that.

Sean did it again and again, and his hips started to twitch into it. God, he was so close now.

“That sounds great,” Hayden agreed, leaning towards Liam. “Don’t you think, Liam?”

Liam glanced at her, slightly confused. “Yeah, sure.”

Mason wanted so badly to laugh at him, but if he opened his mouth, then all that would come out would be a moan.

“We’ve got it all planned out then,” Stiles said, rubbing his hands eagerly. “This should be a great night.”

“You should tell Scotty and the others to come too,” Malia suggested.

Liam turned towards them, suddenly completely alert.

Mason watched them as well. Ah, so Stiles was friends with Scott. Who was also friends with Theo. The connections were all making sense now.

He gripped Sean’s wrist for a second, stopping him. He needed to concentrate for a second.

“Yeah,” he agreed, speaking slowly to hide the tremor that shuddered through him, mind foggy with lust. “Get the whole gang here.”

“Alright,” Stiles shrugged, “I’ll message Scott now. I’ll get him to bring his guitar too.”

He jumped out of the spa, Malia trailing after him.

Sean’s hand started moving again, a little faster now, and Mason leaned his head back against the spa, letting the noise of the foaming water wash over him and ignoring everyone else.

Sinking down slightly, it was easier to hide the way his hips thrust up into Sean’s hand, so close now that his whole body was tense, pleasure making him feel faint.

Between one thrust and the next he came, biting down hard on his lip as he struggled to give no outward sign that he was losing his damn mind. He wanted to cry out Sean’s name, wanted to beg, wanted to scream, but all that escaped his lips was a muffled whine, hidden by the sound of the spa jets. For a long moment he floated on overwhelming pleasure, not even remotely guilty that his best friend and multiple others were sitting right there. He was far too blissed out.

Sean released him, shooting him a triumphant smirk. No one had noticed.

He tucked Mason back into his pants, patted his thigh and then stood up, hopping out of the spa. “See you all at the bonfire.”

If he was at all phased by the fact that several people had seen his boner, he didn’t show it.

Liam snickered, shooting a look at Mason, who just rolled his eyes.

The conversation soon moved on to other things and slowly Mason returned to his body, feeling his limbs starting to work again.

“I think I’m starting to go pruney,” Mason complained, holding his fingers up and examining them.

Liam laughed. “You really are.”

“Oh well, time to get out,” he sighed. “I might go take a nap anyway, otherwise I’ll bomb out again tonight. See you later?”

“Sure thing dude,” Liam agreed, waving him off.

He hopped out and made his way to his cabin, legs feeling like jelly. When he opened the door, he was immediately grabbed, shoved against the door and kissed hard.

“You were so perfect,” Sean groaned against his mouth.

“I can’t believe we got away with it.” Mason‘s hands moved straight to Sean’s board shorts and shoved them down. And then he dropped down as well, taking Sean’s cock straight into his mouth.

Sean groaned above him, arm braced against the wood, bucking into his mouth with a desperate whine.

Mason looked up at him. He loved this. Feeling so powerful and yet so helpless at the same time. He was restricted like this, his head stuck between Sean’s body and the door but somehow it made it so much hotter. He gripped Sean’s ass, pulling him closer, sucking him hard, eyes closing in bliss.

“Fuck, I love your mouth,” Sean moaned. “Fucking hot and tight. Fuck.”

Mason’s fingers tightened against his ass, kneading his cheeks and spreading them. One finger flicked over his hole and Sean gave a guttural groan, encouraging him.

He pushed him away so that he could suck on his fingers, slurping them into his mouth, slicking them up. Sean watched him with wide eyes, giving in completely as Mason pulled him back in, closing his lips around his cock while his slicked fingers circled his rim.

He pushed one finger in and Sean’s knees shook. Mason moaned his approval, sucking him down deeper as he slid his finger in and out, swiftly adding the second.

Sean bucked between his mouth and fingers, almost sobbing his name, thighs shaking harder and harder.

He exploded down Mason’s throat with a loud cry, slumping against the door as he pulsed into his mouth. All the strength seemed to leave his body and he staggered back, slowly sinking to his knees in front of Mason.

“Holy fuck,” he panted, leaning against Mason’s chest.

Mason wrapped his arms around him with a smirk, holding him up, nuzzling into his neck.

After a few long minutes, Sean caught his breath, slowly pulling back.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” He cradled Mason’s cheeks in his hands, thumbs rubbing soothingly against his cheeks.

“I know,” he said, oozing smug satisfaction.

“I mean it,” Sean said, kissing him hard. “Amazing.”

Mason ducked his head, pleased by the compliment. “I was gonna take a nap if you want to join me?”

Sean hummed. “Oh, I would love to, believe me, but if I get into that bed with you I don’t think we’d do much sleeping.”

Mason grinned. “The problem being?”

“The problem being I have a camp to run,” Sean said regretfully. “Can’t leave Brett to do all the work alone, now can I?”

“I guess.” Mason sighed, sticking out his lower lip.

Sean laughed, kissing him softly. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Sean kissed him one last time. It was slow, lingering, filled with longing. Sean really didn’t want to leave, which made him feel better.

“Go on,” he said against his lips. “I’ll be fine.”

Sean grumbled as he pulled away. Mason helped him put his shorts back on, accepting his hand as he pulled him to his feet.

“Sweet dreams, pretty boy,” Sean said, stealing one last quick kiss.

Mason sighed as he let himself out, watching from the window as the blonde boy walked away. God, he was completely gone on these boys, both of them.

He climbed up onto his bed, snuggling in under the covers. The exertion of the day swiftly caught up with him, pulling him into a deep slumber.

***

Mason woke up a few hours later feeling much better. His muscles still ached a little, but it was a good ache, a satisfying one.

He grabbed another pair of shorts and made his way to the shower block, taking a quick shower, on his own this time. Probably he needn’t have bothered, but it made him feel better, fresher.

Putting his stuff back into the cabin, he went looking for where everyone had disappeared to.

It wasn’t hard to follow the sounds of laughter and the glow of the fire. The sun was only just going down but it seemed like the party was already in full swing, people sitting around the fire with heaped plates and cool drinks.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Brett winked as he approached him, passing him a plate.

“Hey.” Mason gave him a soft smile. “Looks like I missed all the preparation.”

“That’s okay,” Brett said, watching as he started to pile food onto his plate. “That’s what you’re all here for. To relax and have fun. Sean and I are the workers.”

Mason glanced around. “Where is Sean?”

“Some more campers turned up about half an hour ago,” Brett smirked. “He’s getting them set up in another cabin.”

Mason’s eyes widened, his own smirk growing. “Did Theo come?”

“He did,” Brett confirmed.

“Does Liam know?” Mason asked eagerly.

“Not yet.” Brett’s eyes were gleaming. “I’m looking forward to sitting down and watching the show. Especially with the way Hayden has been fawning over Liam all afternoon.”

Mason felt a little guilty for laughing. “Yeah, I don’t think she’s realised that he’s just friendly and completely oblivious. She’d have to just about shove her tits in his face for him to get it, and maybe not even then.”

Brett shook his head with a bemused smile.

“Are you able to come eat now?” Mason asked, looking at the barbeque. It didn’t seem like there was any more food to be cooked.

“Yeah, I can probably sneak away now.” Brett stretched and cracked his back with a sigh. “Until this needs to be all packed up, anyway.”

“Awesome,” Mason beamed. “I’ll find somewhere to sit.”

“Perfect, you want a drink?”

“Yes please.”

He left Brett to forage for his food, finding a double camping chair free. He dragged it a bit closer to the fire and sat down in it, getting stuck into his food. Brett joined him only a few minutes later, handing him a beer.

“The free entertainment is about to start,” Brett murmured as he sat down.

Mason perked up, eyes scanning the crowd.

“Show time,” Sean whispered, appearing from nowhere and pulling up another seat next to Brett. He was almost bouncing, eyes lit up with anticipation.

The three of them were glued to the drama that unfolded in front of them.

Theo spotted Liam first. His eyes lit up, starting forward, only to skid to a stop when he noticed the brunette draped over Liam’s side, chatting a million miles an hour. Liam didn’t notice him at first, just looking down into his drink, listening intently with a slight frown. At least he didn’t look like he was having a great time.

Mason watched intently as Theo continued forwards, a bit slower this time. He fell into the spare seat beside Liam, waiting silently, watching the other boy.

And while Liam didn’t notice Theo, Hayden certainly did.

She trailed off whatever she was saying, staring at him. “Uh, hello?”

“Hi,” Theo said, giving her a charming smile. Mason bit back a smirk. His eyes were cold as ice and distinctly unfriendly.

Liam almost shot up in his chair.

“Theo,” he yelped, turning towards him in delighted shock, immediately pulling him into a hug. “Oh my god, when did you get here? I didn’t know you were coming.”

 _But he’d hoped he was_ , Mason thought with a giggle.

“Not too long ago. Stiles invited Scott and the rest of us, said you guys were throwing a wild party.” Theo beamed at Liam. They were both still holding on to each other. Theo pointedly ignored Hayden’s slight cough. Liam didn’t even notice it.

“It’s so good to see you,” Liam said softly. “This place is just as cool as you said it was. I’m glad you convinced me to come. It’s beautiful.”

Theo ducked his head, blushing slightly. “My pleasure.”

“God they’re so in love,” Mason groaned. “Get a clue Dunbar.”

“Should I go over there?” Brett asked eagerly. “Butter him up a bit?”

“Ohhh that’s evil,” Sean grinned. “Do it.”

“Hold my beer,” Brett chuckled, passing it to Sean.

The two of them watched as Brett made his way around the campfire. “Theo,” Brett cried out in mock surprise. “You’ve joined us after all.”

Theo grinned up at him, standing to accept his hug. Liam bristled, grinding his teeth. Mason and Sean giggled.

“Couldn't keep me away,” Theo said enthusiastically. “You know I love this place.”

“And this place loves you.” Brett winked, grabbing his arm. “Come on, let me get you a drink and some food.”

“Oh uh, sure,” Theo said, glancing back at Liam. Still, he let himself be led away.

“Look at his face,” Sean guffawed, stuffing his hands into his mouth. “Oh fuck, my tummy hurts.”

And sure enough, Liam’s face was screwed up in displeasure, eyes lingering on Brett’s arm around Theo’s shoulders.

Hayden renewed her attempts at getting Liam’s interest, but if it had been difficult before, now it was impossible. Eventually she gave up with a huff, moving to go and sit with Malia, her lips pursed. Mason felt a little sorry for her, but you couldn’t mess with true love.

“How long until Liam goes after them?” Sean whispered in his ear.

Mason hummed. “Less than a minute.”

Sure enough, Liam hopped up a second later, going looking for Theo.

Brett was back a minute later, a big shit-eating grin on his face.

“You just missed the best moment of my life,” he cackled.

“Tell us,” Sean hissed, handing him back his beer and leaning in eagerly.

“Liam walked over just as I was asking him how things were going with his new boyfriend,” Brett said, eyes twinkling. “He looked so confused.”

Mason burst out laughing. “Oh my god, and what did Theo say?”

“He was like, what? I don’t have a boyfriend,” Brett explained. “So knowing full well Liam was right there, I stepped a bit closer, grabbed his arm. You know, laying on the charm, saying I was pleased to hear that.”

Sean rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.”

“You know me,” Brett winked. “But of course Liam barges in and grabs his arm, asks to talk to him and drags him away. They went into your cabin, by the way, Mason. You might need somewhere else to stay tonight.”

“What a pity,” Mason drawled.

Brett chuckled.

“Another beautiful relationship started here at our camp.” Sean pretended to wipe away a tear. “I’m so proud.”

Mason was glad that Liam had finally got his head out of his ass. Hopefully now the unbearable pining would finally be over. He leaned into Brett’s side, his stomach full, a cold beer in his hand. He was feeling pretty content himself.

The games started up not long after. Mason half-heartedly joined in, but he was quite comfortable lounging against Brett’s chest, and was soon almost dozing, the heat of the fire lulling him to sleep.

He woke with a start when Brett nudged him. “Don’t look now, but Liam and Theo are doing the walk of shame.”

Mason turned his head slightly, watching as the two lovebirds tried to nonchalantly rejoin the party. Liam’s hair was an absolute mess, his shirt buttoned up wrong, and Theo had several lovebites up his neck and a smug grin that he couldn’t seem to wipe off.

As if Mason was going to let them get away with it for a second.

“About damn time,” he hollered, giving a loud wolf whistle.

Scott and Stiles burst out laughing, and the others joined in as Liam and Theo sheepishly joined the circle around the fire. Liam stuck his finger up at Mason, who just winked at him.

The party got rowdy after that, and Brett moved away to get more wood for the fire. By the time he returned, the hard liquor was out and people were cheering as Stiles licked salt from Malia’s collarbone.

“Body shots, huh?” Brett laughed.

Mason remembered his earlier fantasy of licking Brett’s ridiculous abs. “Yep,” he said, dark eyes turning to Brett, licking his lips.

“Who’s next?” Scott yelled out as Stiles helped a giggling Malia off the table, the bottle of tequila held aloft in his hand.

Mason raised an eyebrow at Brett. “I’m game if you are.”

Brett grinned. “Oh, I’m always game.”

“Fuck yes,” Sean hissed.

“Phone,” Brett said to him, kissing the top of his head as he walked past.

“Already on it, babe,” Sean promised.

Mason followed Brett to the table, watching hungrily as the taller blonde pulled off his shirt, passing it to Scott. He hopped onto the table and lay back, eyes glittering as they bored into Mason’s.

“You want a shot glass?” Scott asked Mason.

“Nah,” Mason said dismissively. “Just pour it in his belly button.”

Scott whistled. “Hardcore, man.”

Brett grinned.

He took the offered ice cube, rubbing it over Brett’s hip and then sprinkling a pinch of rough salt onto it. Scott poured in the tequila. Brett grabbed the slice of lime handed to him, placing it into his mouth.

Mason dived in, licking up the salt, hands tight on Brett’s hips as he held him still. He could feel Brett shiver as his lips drifted in, lapping up the spilled tequila, dipping his tongue into his belly button.

He looked up at Brett, holding his gaze as he sought out every last drop, nipping at his abs before moving up higher and taking the wedge from his lips, sucking it hard and then spitting it away, licking into Brett’s mouth instead.

Brett moaned into his mouth as Mason kissed him demandingly, chasing every corner of his mouth with his tongue, dominating him.

And then he pulled away, leaving Brett panting on the table, oblivious to the loud catcalls that surrounded them.

“Now that’s how you do a fucking body shot,” Scott yelled, punching the air. “Who’s fucking next?”

Brett was helped from the table by a grinning Sean and Mason backed out of the crowd, still holding Brett’s gaze, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Brett and Sean followed like magnets.

They fell into the cabin giggling like teenagers, stealing kisses, shucking clothes and falling into bed. Behind him, Brett sucked at his neck, rutting against his ass while in front of him, Sean claimed his lips, their cocks slowly grinding together.

Mason drew away from Sean’s lips with a husky moan. “Fuck,” he whispered. “You two are driving me insane.”

“Good,” Brett said into his ear, biting down hard. “You’re doing the same to us, believe me.”

“The question is, now that we’ve got him, what are we going to do with him?” Sean mused, pushing up onto his elbow so that he could look down at both of them.

“You look like you have an inkling.” Mason could feel Brett’s smirk forming against his skin. “Share with the class.”

Mason looked up at Sean with wide eyes. He looked hungry, and a little put out.

“Well, this morning hasn’t been dealt with yet. How he ran away from us,” Sean pointed out, arching an eyebrow. “Perhaps he should be punished, to ensure he doesn’t do it again.”

Brett hummed his agreement, hand snaking around Mason’s body to catch his arm, manhandling him until he had both of Mason’s wrists locked behind his back.

“Oh fuck,” Mason breathed, arching towards Sean, heart racing a million miles an hour.

“You up for this, pretty boy?” Brett murmured into his ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. “You ready to accept your punishment?”

Sean waited for his answer, face impassive.

“Yes,” he said, licking his lips.

“Good,” Sean said, his eyes dark with lust as they moved down Mason’s body. “Now, do you think you can follow the rules?”

“What are the rules?”

He could feel the vibration of Brett’s silent laughter against his back.

Sean gripped his chin, tilting it up. “Rule one, you’re going to call me sir for the rest of the night.”

Part of him couldn’t help but find that hilarious. He smirked. “Yes sir.”

His chin was tilted up higher, a hand wrapping around his cock firmly as Sean leaned in, quiet thunder in his words. “The only reason that I’m not bending you over my knee for that comment is because you’re new to this. But don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll teach you soon enough.”

Mason’s mouth went dry. Fuck, the thought of Sean spanking him was a serious turn on. He’d known he liked sex a little rougher, but this was something else.

He nodded by way of answer and Sean released his cock, stroking a single finger up the length of it, circling the tip.

“Rule two,” Sean continued, his voice hypnotic, “you don’t get to come until I say so. Understood?”

Mason licked his lips. “Yes.”. He was slipping under the spell already.

“Yes what?” Sean prompted.

His eyes widened. “Yes sir,” he said quickly.

“Good.” Sean hummed, considering Mason for a moment, before glancing at Brett. “Third rule, if you need a break, you have to tell us. You can beg and plead with me to stop and I won’t relent for a second, but as soon as you say you need a break, everything stops. Okay?”

“Like a safe word?”

Sean nodded. “Pretty much. Anything to add, Brett?”

“No sir,” Brett replied. Mason could feel how hard he was. The whole time Sean had been talking, Brett had been circling his hips, rutting against Mason’s ass. It had made it hard to concentrate when all he could think about was how good Brett had filled him up the night before.

“Good,” Sean said, eyeing Brett, who immediately stopped moving with a huff, shifting back slightly.

Sean rolled off the bed, padding towards the closet. He pulled out a box and returned to the bed with it, placing it down.

He looked from the box to Mason, holding his gaze. “I want to tie you up,” he said. “I want you to get up on the bed on all fours, right in the middle, and I want you to stick your ass up for me. Can you do that, Mason?”

He bit back a whimper at the thought of being so exposed, his ass waving in the air while he was completely helpless to move or do anything about it.

“Yes,” he croaked. “Sir,” was added as an afterthought, one that Sean didn’t miss, his eyebrows dipping slightly in disapproval.

“Let him go,” Sean told Brett, and the taller boy let go of his wrists, helping Mason to roll onto his stomach and then get his ass up.

Sean pulled something out of the box and then moved behind him, pulling Mason’s arms down between his legs. “Grip your ankles.”

Mason immediately complied, feeling as he secured his left wrist to his left ankle with what felt like a leather cuff, doing the same on the other side. He pulled and tested them, his stomach flipping when he realised that he was completely stuck. Apart from rolling onto his side or asking for a break, there was nothing he could do to stop Sean doing whatever he wanted to him. Not that he wanted him to stop. He was far too intrigued and what this punishment would entail.

“What are you going to use on him?” Brett asked. Mason turned his head to look at Brett. He’d moved to sit at the head of the bed, lounging back against the pillows and watching with bright eyes.

Sean rummaged in the box.“What do you think I should use?”

Brett met Mason’s eyes, his smirk turning into a grin. “Something shocky.”

Mason shivered. “Shocky?”

Brett hummed his satisfaction. “It zaps.”

He chewed on his lower lip, feeling slightly anxious. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

Behind him, he heard a slight buzz and he whipped his head back towards Sean, eyes widening at the two pronged instrument he held in his hand. Sean smirked as he brought it down to Mason’s calf, lightly touching his skin. It zapped him and he squeaked and jumped, flinching away from the sensation.

“Yep,” Sean said with obvious relish, “exactly what you think it means.”

His eyes drifted up over Mason’s ass, and suddenly Mason very much regretted his current, vulnerable position. “Oh fuck,” he whispered.

“Grab the lube,” Sean told Brett. “I want you slowly touching him while I shock him.”

Brett moved to obey while Sean climbed up on the bed, nudging Mason’s legs a little further apart and making himself at home between them. With the way Mason was hunched over, he couldn’t see anything, could only hear the light buzzing sound somewhere behind him.

He cried out again as the probe brushed his inner thigh, his whole body giving a violent shudder. It was followed immediately by a touch on the other side, a little higher up. His eyes stung with imminent tears and he bit into his lip, fingers digging into his ankles as he braced for the next zap.

Sean pressed a kiss to the swell of his ass, chuckling against his skin. “Alright there, pretty boy?”

Mason opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a whimper, the probe ghosting over his crack.

“What was that?” Sean asked innocently.

“Yes, sir,” he whispered, licking his lips again, his body trembling. He’d never felt anything this intense before. His whole body was rigid, his heart racing furiously in his chest.

Suddenly Brett was there at his side, drizzling lube onto his fingers, settling in next to him as he reached to take Mason’s rock hard cock in his hand, slicking it up.

Mason moaned as Brett started to stroke him, softly and slowly, just enough for it to feel so good but with no hope of him getting off anytime soon. He tried to buck his hips into it but Sean immediately zapped his thigh, up higher this time, just shy of his balls, and Mason gasped, biting into the blanket underneath him.

Outside, all that could be heard was cheers and laughter and the thumping bass of distant music. Inside, there was only the buzzing and his muffled shrieks as the probe got closer and closer to his sensitive hole.

Sean spread his cheeks apart, blowing against his skin, making him shiver. He licked over Mason’s rim, making him moan, and he arched back into it, whimpering.

“Please,” he begged. “Oh fuck, please.”

The tongue withdrew, replaced with the probe for barely a second, but it was enough to make him buck and shriek, trying to escape.

Sean chuckled behind him. “I think what you meant to say was please, sir,” he prompted.

“Yes,” he agreed breathlessly. “God, yes, I’m sorry sir. Please sir.”

“You’ll learn some respect eventually, Mason,” Sean promised him in a low voice. “You’ll learn how to beg for me like a good boy.”

He licked over Mason’s hole again, making him sigh and press back into it.

“Because only good boys get to come,” he sighed, rubbing his thumb over Mason’s now slicked hole. “Brett.”

Brett’s hands paused on Mason’s cock, squeezing lightly around the head. “Yes sir?”

“I want him open and ready for me,” Sean commanded. “And be quick about it.”

“Yes sir,” Brett agreed, wriggling closer so that he could reach Mason’s hole and slipping a finger inside. Mason gave a guttural groan, jumping when Sean zapped his inner thigh again, moving up higher and then over to the other side, then up along the swell of his ass. He moaned and squirmed, the pain mixing with the pleasure of Brett’s finger sliding in and out of his body and confusing him, until his cock was steadily leaking onto the bed below.

The second finger was soon added, and he moaned as they pressed deep inside of him. Sean zapped at his balls and he shrieked, squeezing hard around them, bucking uselessly.

“Oh fuck,” Brett groaned. “He’s so tight sir.”

“Good. Keep going.”

Brett fucked into him with his fingers, spreading and scissoring them, preparing his body for what was soon to come. By the time the third finger was added, Mason was all but sobbing into the mattress, the blanket beneath him damp with his tears. He was so worked up that the lightest touch of the probe made him jump and clench, his muscles tense as they waited for the next zap.

“So pretty,” Sean crooned, rubbing his ass. Mason looked back towards as best as he was able, sniffling. “You’re being so good for me,” he praised.

Mason gave him a watery smile. He’d made Sean happy, and it made his chest feel warm.

“Ready for more?”.

“Yes sir,” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

“Good boy,” Sean beamed. He looked at Brett. “Spread his cheeks.”

Mason’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t, _would he?_

He did.

He screamed into the mattress as the probe rubbed over his hole, circling it, trying to scramble higher up the bed to escape it. The intensity was overwhelming, short-circuiting his brain as he sobbed and writhed and screamed as Sean tormented his rim, running it up and down, dipping it in, rubbing it down over the back of his balls.

His throat ached and he trembled violently but there was nowhere to go, nothing to do but endure his punishment like a good boy. But for all that it hurt, it felt good too, like he was letting go of something that he couldn’t quite put name to. He trusted Sean not to take it too far, and it made it easier to endure the intensity until finally Sean turned the probe off and set it aside.

He stroked his hands up his thighs and over his ass, soothing him with soft murmurs.

“There you go, baby boy, let it all out,” he crooned. “You did so good for me, so good.” He pressed kisses up Mason’s spine, enveloping his body with his own and wrapping around him, nuzzling into his neck.

Mason shivered, feeling completely free and safe and warm, closing his eyes with a relieved sigh.

Sean kissed his neck, a hand coming around his body to grasp his cock, thumb rubbing over his dripping slit.

“So wet for me,” Sean growled in approval.

“Yes sir,” he said weakly, gasping as Sean started to stroke him.

It didn’t take much until he was keening and whimpering, arching into every stroke.

“Please, please sir,” he begged.

“What do you need, pretty boy?” As if he didn’t already know.

“Please let me come sir, please,” Mason whined.

Sean hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. Do you think you deserve to come?”

“I’ve been good, you said so,” Mason objected. “Sir, please!”

The blonde chuckled, pulling his hand away. Mason whimpered.

“You took your punishment like a good boy. That doesn’t mean you’ve earned your reward,” he informed him. “You’re not allowed to come, not yet.”

Mason bit into the blanket, muffling his disappointed whine. He’d been so close and he was so desperate to come. His cock was hard and dripping, his hole open and aching to be filled.

“What do I need to do sir?” He released the blanket and looked up at Sean. “Tell me, I’ll do it.”

Sean smirked. “You don’t need to do anything except stay right there. And don’t come unless I say you can. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you again.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love this side of you?” Brett asked. Sean looked over at him, and Brett added a cheeky, “sir.”

“At length,” Sean said, grabbing him and pulling him into Mason’s view, claiming his mouth in a dominating kiss. Brett melted into it, clutching at his shoulders and sighing into his mouth.

When Sean finally pulled away, Brett’s lips were bruised and he was panting for breath. Sean smiled, patting his cheek.

“Fuck our little pet for me, nice and slow. I want him to feel every inch.”

“My pleasure, sir,” Brett agreed easily.

Sean fetched a condom, tearing it open and rolling it down Brett’s cock, and then both guys disappeared from his sight, the bed dipping behind him.

Mason chewed on his lip as he waited for something to happen.

Hands spread his cheeks wide.

“Such a pretty little hole,” Sean sighed. “Needs to be stretched wider though, don’t you think Brett?”

“Oh definitely, sir.”

Mason heard them kiss and squirmed impatiently. “Please?”

“I think our pet is getting impatient,” Sean sighed.

Mason froze as he heard the probe turn back on. Brett chuckled, leaning towards Mason and rubbing his cock through the cleft of his cheeks.

He heard the zap but it was Brett who jumped and moaned, fingers tightening on Mason’s body.

“Get on with it,” Sean demanded.

“Yes sir,” Brett gasped, lining up his cock and impaling Mason, both of them groaning as he worked his way inside, sliding a little deeper each time until he was fully seated.

The probe brushed over Mason’s ass and he clenched around Brett’s cock with a wail, causing the taller blonde to curse viciously.

“Two in one,” Sean chuckled. “Oh you two are just far too much fun.”

Brett started to thrust, slow and deep. Mason groaned every time he pulled out, his hole gaping, aching for him to return.

Sean zapped Brett again, making him suddenly thrust in much faster with a choked groan. Mason moaned his approval, arching back into it.

“Please sir,” Brett begged as he slowly pulled back out.

“Yes, Brett?” Sean crooned.

“Do it again, sir,” Brett said breathlessly.

“You just want an excuse to go faster,” Sean scolded. Brett thrust back in slowly. “Does it not feel good, Brett? Are you not enjoying the way Mason’s tight little hole is greedily sucking in your cock, squeezing hard around it?”

“It feels so good, sir,” Brett sighed, slowly easing back out.

“I bet it does,” Sean whispered in a low voice. “But you want more, don’t you?”

Mason craned his head around, watching as Brett nodded eagerly.

“What do you want Brett?” Sean questioned.

Mason shivered at the dark promise in Sean’s words. Maybe he’d let Brett have what he wanted, maybe he wouldn’t. Either way, he didn’t have a choice in it. It was exciting.

Unless he asked for a break, but he didn’t want a break. He didn’t want this to ever end.

“I want to fuck him faster,” Brett said eagerly. “I want to make him scream. Can I make him scream sir?”

A long silence, filled with tension. Mason waited with bated breath for Sean’s reply.

“Very well,” Sean said. “Hard and fast.”

“Am I allowed to come, sir?”

“You may.”

“Thank you sir.”

Brett pulled out of Mason and turned. He could hear them kissing, and he strained his neck around further to watch. Sean had a hand wrapped around Brett’s neck, holding him still as he thoroughly licked into his mouth, rewarding him for his manners.

He pulled away, guiding Brett back towards Mason. Brett added some more lube and then all Mason could do was moan as Brett fucked him hard, his long, thick cock ramming into him again and again, making him see stars.

His rhythm faltered as Sean zapped him, and he moaned, falling over on top of Mason, his thick arms braced on either side of his body and he fucked him, his body rolling into Mason’s again and again. Sean alternated between using the probe on both of them, pushing them both higher.

With Brett’s weight bearing down on him, his legs spread apart even wider, making his shoulders start to ache but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was all he could do to concentrate on not blowing his load.

“Sir, please,” Mason sobbed. “I’m gonna come, please can I come sir?”

The probe switched off and Sean moved to lie alongside of him, finger brushing over his cheek.

“Not yet, Mason, hold on for me,” he said in a low, soothing voice.

“I can’t.” Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Brett’s cock was hitting him just right and it felt too good, his cock leaking in a steady stream now.

“You can hold on for me, can’t you Mason? Don’t you want to make me proud?”

“I do,” he sniffled.

Sean leaned in, softly kissing his lips. “Then you can hold on a bit longer. You can make me proud. I know you can.”

“I’ll try.”

He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth together, trying to push the pleasure aside. But Brett was having none of it, reaching around his body to lightly grasp his cock, letting it rub through his fingers with every thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Mason cried, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Not yet,” Sean said firmly. “Hold on, Mason.”

Brett grunted above him, grinding into him, his breath hot on the back of Mason’s neck. He gave a low moan, his thrusts getting slower but harder and then he gasped Mason’s name, his whole body going rigid. Mason gave a sob of relief as he felt Brett’s cock pulsing.

He opened his eyes and seeking out Sean’s gaze. “Now sir?”

“Yes baby boy,” Sean agreed with a proud smile. “You can come now.”

Mason wiggled as best as he could between Brett’s cock and his hand, crying out as the hand tightened, helping to pull a powerful orgasm from him. He slumped against the mattress, groaning with every pulse, the head of his cock resting against the blanket and soaking it with his release.

Slowly, Brett eased out of him, flopping onto Mason’s other side with a grunt. Sean pushed himself up, swiftly untying Mason and lowering him onto his side, his hands gentle as they massaged the feeling back into them.

Every single part of his body ached. But it was such a good ache that Mason could hardly complain. That was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced in his life, even hotter than the previous night.

“Are you okay?” Sean asked, cupping his face in his hands.

“Yeah,” Mason said, giving him a tired smile. “I’m great.”

“Good.” Sean ducked in to kiss him. “I’ll go get you some water, yeah?”

His mouth was quite dry, he realised. “Yes please,” he whispered.

Sean disappeared and returned with a bottle of water, helping him sit up so that he could take a sip. He drank half the bottle before Sean let him stop, slumping back against the pillows with a happy sigh. Sean put it on the bedside table and moved to the end of the bed.

“Brett,” he said in a low voice. “Come here.”

The taller blonde looked up from where he had one arm draped over his face. “What do you want?”

“I want your mouth,” Sean said. His cock was red and looked almost painfully hard as he palmed it, looking down at Brett.

Brett licked his lips. “Okay.”

Sean climbed up onto the bed and up Brett’s body, ducking down to kiss him. Mason rolled onto his side to watch, grimacing as his body complained at the sudden movement.

“Open,” Sean said as he leaned back, moving until his knees were tucked under Brett’s armpits, his hands braced on the wall above his head. Brett grabbed a pillow and shoved it behind his head, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

Sean rubbed the head of his cock over Brett’s tongue, sighing as he pressed in.

At first, Sean remained still, allowing Brett to maneuver as best as he could, slurping up and down the base of his cock, sucking the head and hollowing his cheeks, but he soon grew impatient, burying a hand in Brett’s hair and writhing into his slack mouth, fucking his face.

Nothing, not the hottest porn video he’d watched, not even Jake fucking Bass, compared to the scene happening right in front of Mason’s eyes.

Brett moaned with every thrust, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he gazed up at Sean, showing the complete trust he had in his boyfriend. He was gripping his ass, digging his fingers in, trying to pull him in deeper as Sean fucked him with an almost brutal intensity, his teeth gritted as he focussed on taking his pleasure.

“Fuck, so good,” Sean groaned. “God I love your mouth, Brett.”

Brett couldn’t reply but moaned louder, making Sean moan in turn, his hips faltering. He pulled out of Brett’s mouth with an obscene slurp, saliva dripping from his cock and slicking it as he took it in his hand, fisting hard and fast and swearing as he painted Brett’s face with his release.

They both panted for breath as the last pulse struck Brett’s cheek, sliding down his face and soaking into the pillow under Brett’s head.

On shaking legs, Sean eased himself back, falling onto his ass between them.

“Fuck,” he said with a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I’m completely wrecked.”

Brett’s voice was hoarse as he opened his mouth to speak and he coughed to clear it before trying again. “Best fucking sex ever,” he said hoarsely. “Jesus babe, you were on fire tonight.”

“I was inspired,” Sean winked, glancing over at Mason. He looked down his body, drifting his fingers over the half moon crescents that bruised his ankles from where his fingernails had dug in. Mason shuddered, feeling his cock stir slightly. Sean smirked, meeting his gaze.

“Did you enjoy all that, Mason?”

“Every last bit,” he admitted. “That was amazing.”

“Good.”

“We made such a mess,” Brett said ruefully as he sat up, wiping at his face with the back of his arm.

Mason followed his gaze, seeing the multitude of wet patches that had soaked into the dark blanket. He was responsible for at least one of them, if not more. He blushed. “Oops.”

“Well we can’t sleep in this,” Sean grumbled. “Come on, up you get.”

With a few groans, they all climbed out of bed, helping Sean to strip it of the blankets and sheets, chucking them all into a pile at the end of the bed. Brett fetched fresh ones while Sean carried the pile to the laundry, and Mason helped Brett to remake the bed once he returned.

He couldn’t bring himself to get into it though. He felt sweaty and gross, and getting into fresh sheets like this seemed like a crime.

Brett seemed to read his mind. “Shower?”

“God, yes please,” Mason sighed. “I need one so badly.”

“Luckily for you, we have our own,” Brett winked. “Come on.” He called out to Sean. “Don’t start the load just yet babe, let’s have a shower first.”

Sean padded back into the bedroom a few moments later. “Good idea.” He had a few towels in his arms, and he followed them into the bathroom, where Mason went stock still.

“Oh,” he whispered.

For a cabin of this size, the bathroom was actually ridiculously big. And what dominated the room was a shower along the back wall, with two huge jets facing towards each other.

“We got it installed last year,” Sean said, resting his chin on Mason’s shoulder. “Beautiful, isn’t she?”

It looked about a million times better than the showers in the toilet block. “Incredible,” he agreed, leaning back against Sean’s chest as Brett got the shower going. Soon the small room was filled with steam and the three of them were crowding into the shower.

Mason stood in Sean’s arms, feeling the nozzle spray water onto the back of his neck. He melted against Sean with a moan. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

Sean chuckled, smoothing his hands down his spine and resting his hands on Mason’s hips, holding him close. “It is, isn’t it?”

Brett slipped in behind Mason, sheltering him from the spray so that he could massage shampoo into his scalp.

“Oh mercy,” Mason breathed. “God, you two spoil me rotten.”

“You deserve it,” Sean whispered into his ear. “You’re our pretty boy now, Mase. We won’t be letting you go anytime soon.”

His stomach flipped at Sean’s words. It almost sounded like they would want him longer than just this holiday. Like maybe something more permanent.

“Tip your head back,” Brett murmured. He shielded Mason’s eyes as he leaned back, clinging to Sean’s shoulders as the water rinsed his hair clean.

The whole process was repeated with the conditioner, and by the time both boys were rubbing body wash into every inch of his skin he was all but purring, eyes drifting closed as he completely submitted to their touches. He was half asleep, dozing against Sean’s chest when the shower shut off about ten minutes later, both boys having traded cradling him close as they cleaned themselves.

A warm towel was wrapped around him, drifting over his skin. Mason fought against his heavy eyelids to watch Brett as he kneeled in front of him, same as he had the night before to dry him off.

Mason reached down to stroke a hand through Brett’s damp locks. “So pretty.”

Brett smiled up at him, drying off his legs and then he was standing, taking Mason from Sean and kissing him gently. “Ready for bed, Mason?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

He followed Brett, humming happily as he snuggled into the fresh sheets, Brett slotting in behind him and holding him close. Sean followed a minute later, taking the space in front of him and scooting closer, pulling one of Mason’s legs over his, nuzzling in against his chest.

“No running away in the morning,” Brett mumbled sleepily against the back of his neck.

“No,” he agreed. He was perfectly content right where he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Mason woke up first. This time, however, rather than slipping out of bed and leaving, he stretched, lounging back against Brett’s chest as he examined Sean’s face in the early morning light filtering in around the curtains.

His face was covered in a light fuzz of stubble just darkening his jaw and a full lower lip that parted as he took long, slow breaths. His eyelashes dusted against his cheeks, the shadows under his eyes showing the effect all the late nights had been having on him. Despite that, he was almost unbearably handsome. Mason was obsessed with his boyish grin that was infectious and those twinkling eyes that were the same lovely blue as the sky in the middle of summer. It honestly wasn’t fair how beautiful he was.

Mason reached a hand up, lightly brushing along his jaw, feeling the bristles against his fingertips. He brushed a lock of hair out of his face, smoothing it back, and Sean’s eyes fluttered and slowly opened, clearing as they focused on his face.

“Good morning,” Mason whispered, dipping his head down to taste the smile on Sean’s lips, feeling it with his own. Sean sighed into his mouth, wriggling closer and deepening the kiss, their tongues brushing and sending a spark of lust through Mason’s body.

He’d been content with looking, but now he wanted to touch.

“A very good morning indeed,” Sean purred as Mason started to kiss down his neck, hands sliding down his chest.

Behind him, Mason felt Brett start to stir. His cock was hard where it rested against Mason’s ass, and twitched as Mason pressed back against it while closing a hand around Sean’s cock.

“Fuck,” Sean whispered, voice shaking. Mason smirked at him, fingertips gliding gently up and down his length, softly teasing. The arm that had been slung around Mason’s waist tightened, pulling him back against a warm, broad chest. Lips fell to his neck, pressing soft kisses up to his ear.

Mason sighed, turning his head to give Brett better access, his fingers still lazily teasing Sean, eyes drifting closed. Brett licked the shell of his ear, and the way he nibbled on it made Mason’s stomach flip, his cock twitching against his stomach.

There was something to be said for loud, passionate sex, but god this was just as good, with lips slowly drifting and tasting, hands exploring, soft sighs and moans filling the air. Mason writhed between two gorgeous toned bodies, kissing Sean while rubbing back against Brett’s cock. 

Sean whimpered into his neck, arching into his fist. “Please.” 

Mason broke away from Brett’s lips, turning back and sucking a bruise into Sean’s collarbone, giving a throaty moan as Brett reached around his body to grip Mason’s cock.

“Gorgeous,” Brett murmured into his ear. “You’re both so pretty. My pretty boys.”

The friction had him gasping against Sean’s lips, their moans swallowed as they kissed. Mason struggled to concentrate, reaching back to rub the heel of his other hand against Brett’s cock, gripping him as well as he was able from this angle.

Brett whined into his ear, and then suddenly his hands were pulled away from both cocks and he was pulled on top of Brett, legs spread on either side of his body.

He braced his hands on Brett’s chest, looking down at him, eyes slowly drinking every inch of him.

“Do I get a kiss?” Brett asked, eyes burning with intensity, tilting his chin.

Mason indulged him, leaning down and kissing him softly. Brett swallowed his gasp as he grasped Mason’s hips, guiding him in a roll that had pleasure burning in his gut, their cocks rubbing together.

Sean shuffled around, pressing kisses down his spine and then spreading his cheeks, tonguing at Mason’s rim. His cock dripped, slicking his and Brett’s cocks and making them glide, his fingers tightening their grip on Brett’s pecs as he lost his mind to the pleasure.

He squirmed between Sean’s long tongue and Brett’s hard cock, whimpering and moaning, rubbing up against Brett as he chased the high.

Underneath him, Brett groaned his name, thrusting up to meet him, giving a deep moan every time Mason ground down against him, bucking forwards as Sean fucked his ass with his tongue.

“Please, please,” he begged, looking up at Mason with wide, desperate eyes, fingers digging into his hips.

Mason reached down between their bodies, spitting on his hand gripping both of their cocks in his hand, pumping them in rapid strokes.

“Fuck,” he gasped, resting his head on Brett’s shoulder, looking down and watching their cocks slide through his hand. His lungs were burning for air that just didn’t want to seem to come, his whole body shaking as his muscles tensed, his body poised on the edge.

Brett let go of his hips, hands sliding up his sides and tilting his chin up, cradling his face. He guided him closer, lips brushing Mason’s in a tender kiss. “Let go baby, I’ll catch you.”

“Brett,” Mason sobbed as the tension released all at once, his cock spurting onto Brett’s stomach. Sean’s tongue was deep inside him, and every stab of his tongue sent a shot of come from his tip, pooling on Brett’s skin. His whole body shook with the intensity of it, his arms giving out as he fell against Brett’s chest, gasping for breath.

He felt Sean pull away from behind him, and he slipped off of Brett, letting the other man take his place, immediately groaning as his cock brushed Brett’s. They gripped each other, writhing and moaning louder and louder, until Mason was sure that the rest of the camp would be able to hear them. His eyes were glued to the way their muscles flexed as they rutted, cocks sliding together with every roll of Sean’s hips.

“Fuck,” Brett grunted, hips starting to stutter, his release almost pulled from him by force as Sean ground down against him, his mouth going slack with pleasure. It didn’t take much longer for Sean to join him, flinging his head back, his face and neck and chest flushing red as he came like a hose, shooting right up Brett’s chest.

He collapsed as well, head resting over Brett’s heart, face turned towards Mason. His lips turned up in a blissful smile, eyes lidded as he looked at him. “The best kind of morning, don’t you think?”

Mason nodded. He could definitely get used to waking up like that.

Sean shuffled back a bit so that he was draped over Brett’s chest rather than lying on it, and Mason moved closer, Brett wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders.

Mason dozed a bit, almost purring as Brett stroked his fingers up and down his spine.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later, stifling a yawn into Brett’s chest. When he looked back up, it was to see Sean regarding him, his eyes lit with fondness.

“What?” He asked self-consciously.

“Nothing,” Sean said, looking almost wistful now. “I was just thinking that it’s halfway through the week now. You’ll be going home soon.”

Mason felt his heart sink. 

“No,” Brett pouted, arm tightening. “He’s not allowed to leave, ever. He can just stay forever like I did.”

Sean chuckled. “Unlike you, Mason is actually smart. I bet he’s in the hardest, fanciest degree possible.”

Two sets of eyes turned to him and he flushed. “Uh, I’m doing a bachelor degree in international business,” he admitted.

“See? Fancy.”

Brett rolled his eyes at Sean, turning back to Mason. “What does that entail?”

Mason’s eyes widened. He wasn’t really used to people being interested in his degree.

“Well, I study principles in business administration as well as the application of economics and the psychology of marketing.”

“And in plain English?” Sean asked with a smirk.

“I study trends in the market and predict what will happen for someone’s business or product,” he clarified. “Or at least I will when I finish my degree.”

“Oh, cool,” Sean said, eyes lighting up. “Maybe you could poke around at my business plan, give me some pointers.”

“Of course,” Mason agreed, beaming at him. “I’d be happy to help.”

“Any cool trends you know of around school camps?” Brett asked, his tone curious.

“Well,” Mason mused, thinking it over with a hum, “I have heard that there are quite a few international programs for counsellors, like a summer exchange.”

Sean sat up a bit so that he could look down at him. He looked interested. “What does that look like?”

“I guess you advertise overseas for counsellors, and they come here for the summer season, working with your campers around whatever activities you run. You give them somewhere to stay and some pay, they do all the work.”

Sean glanced at Brett, eyes widening. “That sounds so cool.”

“It does,” Brett agreed. “It would be nice to take campers out for activities instead of being just stuck here on cooking duty,” he mused.

“You just want to go ride your quad bike all day,” Sean teased, ducking down to kiss the lower lip that Brett stuck out.

“You have a bike?” Mason asked, eyes wide.

“We have heaps of bikes,” Brett corrected. “Why? You wanna go for a ride, pretty boy?” He asked, voice low and seductive.

Mason licked his lips. “Yes please.”

“Perfect,” Brett said with a grin. “I’ll take you out this afternoon.”

“Deal.” That was the sort of adventure he could get around.

“I like that idea,” Sean mused, rolling onto his back and staring unseeingly towards the window, his mind clearly racing. “I could expand the business, build more cabins, offer more activities.”

“So you own this place?” Mason asked, eyes widening slightly. Sean looked quite young to be owning and running a business.

“My parents built this place,” Sean admitted. “When they retired, they passed it on to me and my brother. He just wanted to sell it, make a profit and use the money to go travelling.”

“Ass,” Brett muttered under his breath. 

Sean just shrugged. “I get it. This place is a lot of work. I couldn’t have done it without you.” He kissed Brett’s cheek, who preened under the attention.

“I came here a year and a half ago as a counsellor with a school,” Brett told Mason. “One look at this cutie and I was head over heels. I literally never left.”

“Can’t say I blame you,” Mason smiled. He glanced at Sean. “So does your brother still own half of the camp?” “Nah, I bought him out last year,” Sean said. “After Brett came in, I could offer more camps and this place started making some decent money. I own it completely now.”

Mason whistled. “That’s impressive.”

Sean’s cheeks turned pink. “I suppose. It was a lot of work, but I’m glad I didn’t give up on it. I love this place.”

Mason pushed himself up so that he could lean over Brett and give Sean a kiss, his lips first brushing over his heated cheek and then down to his lips, claiming them with a satisfied purr. Sean turned his face up and returned his kiss, cradling Mason’s cheek.

He pulled away reluctantly. “You’ve done an amazing job,” he said sincerely. “This place is beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Sean said, looking pleased as he fell back against the pillow, snuggling deeper into the mattress. 

“As lovely as this is,” Brett interrupted. “We’re going to have campers battering down our door looking for breakfast pretty soon.”

“True,” Sean said with a deep sigh, lower lip sticking out. “Time to get up.”

***

Mason was very glad that Theo had joined the group on this camp. It made him feel significantly less guilty for ghosting him to spend more time with Brett and Sean. Like Sean had said, the week was already half over. Liam would always be there. He wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

Still, he thought it would probably be a good idea to check in with his friend while the others got breakfast started. He’d offered to help but had been chased out of the kitchen, Brett locking him out with a sizzling kiss, so that he hadn’t realised that he’d been shooed outside and the door locked behind him until a few dazed seconds later when he’d grabbed the handle to chase a second kiss.

He made his way over to the cabin, pressing his ear to the door to check for any noises. Hearing nothing, he let himself in as quietly as possible.

The door shut beside him with a quiet click, but neither of the guys sleeping in the bottom bunk even noticed.

Mason’s eyes traced their entwined figures with avid interest. Both of his friends were incredibly attractive, and while he wasn’t interested in either of them, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the view.

Liam was lying on his stomach, arms shoved under his pillow. The blanket lay low over the swell of his ass, showing off his muscular back. Wedged between him and the wall was Theo, sprawled on his back with his face turned towards Liam’s shoulder, arm thrown over his face in answer to the light streaming in from the open curtain. The blanket did not cover Theo at all.

Mason leered, drinking him in. Jesus. Liam was a lucky prick.

But then, so was Mason.

He went to his closet, pulling out some clean clothes. He really should take his bag over to Sean and Brett’s cabin, but he was too lazy right now. Getting changed quickly, he threw his rolled up shirt at the back of Liam’s head, making him grumble and nuzzle further into the pillow.

“Rise and shine,” Mason said cheerfully, ripping the blanket away completely and eyeing Liam’s ass with a smirk. Round and hairy. So hot.

“Fuck off Mason,” Liam muttered. “It’s the ass crack of dawn.”

Mason chuckled. “It’s the ass crack of something. But not of the day. It’s breakfast time.”

“Did I hear food?” Theo asked, his voice gravelly with sleep. He ran a hand through his hair, eyeing Mason with curiousity. He didn’t seem even remotely concerned that he was lounging around naked in front of him. To be fair, he had little to be concerned about.

“Should be ready pretty soon. Hot breakfast today,” Mason told him.

Liam shoved his head up, whipping towards Mason. “Bacon?”

“Bacon,” he confirmed. “Get dressed.”

Liam groaned and rolled over, turning pink slightly as Mason’s eyes flicked down. “We’ll meet you there,” he said, throwing Mason’s shirt back at him.

Mason snorted. “Yeah right. The second I walk out of here you two will be fucking and then next minute I won’t see you til lunch.”

“Pot. Kettle,” Liam smirked. “Like you haven’t been shacking up with hot and hotter and getting your ass pounded at every opportunity.”

“Can you blame me?” Mason asked, leaning back against the closet.

“Not in the least,” Liam sighed. He turned to look at Theo. “I guess we’re getting up.”

Theo pouted. “Or we could stay in bed.”

“Mason’s here.”

Theo shot Mason a sly grin. “And?”

Liam considered this. “Good point.”

He rolled onto his side, pulling Theo closer and kissing him. It took probably a good ten seconds of Mason watching Theo’s hand slide down Liam’s back and grip his ass for him to realise that they were going to have sex whether he was there or not. 

Part of him debating staying. The other, stronger, part of him decided that it was probably a bad idea. And yet he still couldn’t tear his eyes away from Theo’s fingers dipping between Liam’s cheeks, rubbing over his hole.

“Seriously guys?” He asked incredulously.

Liam looked at him over his shoulder, having the decency to blush. Theo, however, just smirked at him. “Stay, join us, leave, whatever. Makes no difference to me.”

Mason rolled his eyes, huffing. “No thanks, I’ve already got my fair share of threesomes.”

They both burst out laughing and Mason stuck his finger up at them as he walked out. Before he could shut the door behind him, Liam’s laugh had already become a moan.

“Jesus,” he muttered, locking the door behind him for good measure.

Slightly flushed, he walked back to the mess hall to see if he would be allowed back in yet.

***

Later that day, Mason sat beside Liam by the lake. They were watching as Sean prepared the speed boat, tossing the rope over the back and into the water. Theo was strapping into the skis by the water’s edge and Liam was visibly drooling.

“You’ve got something,” Mason said with a frown, reaching toward Liam’s face and pretending to wipe at the edge of his lip.

“Fuck off,” Liam laughed, shoving him away. “Can you blame me? God, just look at his ass in those tiny little shorts.”

“It’s alright,” Mason said, looking instead at Brett, who had fetched the rope for him, wading back towards Theo and handing it to him. He clapped Theo on the shoulder and walked towards them.

“Either of you want to go in the boat with Sean and be the spotter?” Brett asked as he approached.

“I will,” Liam said immediately, jumping to his feet.

He loped towards the lake, and Brett slung his arm around Mason’s shoulder. “Just what I was hoping for,” he whispered into his ear. Mason shivered.

“Oh?”

Brett hummed, lips brushing his ear. “This should keep the mob occupied for at least an hour or two. Means I get you all to myself.”

Mason turned towards Brett, looking up at him, a smirk growing on his lips. “And what are you going to do with me?”

“Whatever you want,” Brett said, eyes darkening.

He licked his lips, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “I want to go for a ride.”

Brett tracked the movement with his eyes, looking hungry. “Me or the bike?”

He chuckled, hands tightening on Brett’s hips. “Both.”

“That can be arranged,” Brett agreed, leaning down to kiss him, his lips lingering until Mason reached up to pull him down for a deeper kiss.

A wolf whistle nearby made them pull apart, Mason hiding his face in Brett’s chest and feeling the shake of his laughter.

“Come on,” Brett murmured.

He lead Mason over to the shed, unlocking it and opening the big door. Mason watched as he reversed one of the quad bikes, parking it beside him. 

“Do you want one to yourself, or do you want to ride with me?”

Mason considered this. On the one hand, he did want to try it for himself, but also the thought of pressing up against Brett while the bike rumbled between his legs was very tempting.

“I’ll go with you,” he decided. “This time, anyway.”

“Perfect,” Brett agreed, switching the bike off. “I need to grab a few things before we go. Do you think you could grab some food for us?”

“Yeah of course.” 

Brett kissed his cheek, passing him the keys. “Meet you back here in ten.”

Mason turned his head and caught his lips with his own. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he kissed Brett, he still wanted more and more, and it took a good minute before he could physically drag himself away from his lips.

Brett rested his forehead on Mason’s, eyes closed, panting lightly for breath. “Damn,” Brett whispered.

Mason smiled, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “See you in a bit.”

He watched Brett walk towards the cabin and turned in the other direction, making his way to the mess hall. He let himself into the kitchen, rummaging around in the fridge. There were plenty of things for making sandwiches, so he made quick work of that. He also grabbed a water bottle and a few slices of what looked to be carrot cake, wrapping it all up and placing everything into a bag.

By the time he made his way back outside, he could see Brett already waiting, leaning against the bike with a backpack at his feet. “All ready?”

“Yep,” Mason said, handing him the bag. “We have sandwiches, cake and I grabbed water.”

“Perfect,” Brett said, kissing his cheek as he carefully placed the food inside the backpack and zipped it up. He passed it to Mason, who slung it over his shoulders. “Hop on.” Brett patted the seat behind him after he got on.

Mason grabbed his shoulders, climbing up behind him and scooting as close as possible, squeezing his hips around Brett’s ass. He felt the groan against his cheek and grinned. He wrapped his arms around his middle, slipping one hand under his shirt.

Brett laughed. “You’re gonna be a menace this whole trip, I can already tell.”

“Just don’t crash,” Mason advised, shuddering as Brett started the bike, the purr of it between his legs making his eyes flutter closed.

“Hold on tight,” Brett said loudly over the roar of the engine.

For perhaps the first fifteen minutes, Mason idly watched the trees pass them by as they followed the track deeper into the woods. The scenery was lovely and he was fascinated, catching glimpses of animals as they fled the noisy machine, his eyes drinking it all in.

Then he got bored and became more interested in the ripple of Brett’s muscles under his fingers, rubbing them through the patch of hair that lead down.

The bike revved and Mason whimpered. He was so hard already, the vibrations reverberating through his entire body. His hand drifted lower, rubbing up and down Brett’s thigh, slipping between his legs. He rubbed the heel of his hand over Brett’s cock, enjoying the feel of his breath stuttering in his chest.

Mason rubbed himself against Brett, rubbing his cock against his ass as he held him against him, gripping Brett as well as he was able through his shorts, thumb circling around the head.

“Fuck,” Brett cursed, writhing between Mason’s cock and his hand, the bike slowing as he tried to concentrate.

“Pull over,” Mason purred into his ear. 

“I can’t,” Brett gasped. “Not yet, we’re not there.”

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere pretty,” Brett promised. “Think you can be patient for five more minutes?”

“No.” Mason smirked against Brett’s back, still circling his thumb.

“Mason,” Brett groaned, hips bucking. 

“Concentrate on the path,” Mason scolded, reaching down further to palm his balls.

Brett reached down and caught both of his hands in one of his own, pinning them against his stomach and gripping hard. Mason whined, fighting lightly against his hold, conscious of that fact that Brett was still driving and that crashing would hurt like a bitch.

“Wait,” Brett told him impatiently. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“Better be,” Mason muttered mutinously.

Thankfully, it only took a few more minutes to reach a smaller path that turned towards the right, going up a ridge. Brett slowed down. The path was narrow, and they had to duck a few times to avoid a low hanging branch. But it was green and lush, and above them the sky was a deep cerulean blue without a single cloud in sight. He was enchanted, even more so as the trees cleared and Brett brought the quad to a stop.

Mason got off and moved forward slowly, eyes wide. “Wow.”

They were on top of a small cliff face, looking down over the lake and forest below them. He drank in the view, eyes searching the horizon, awe making his throat tight.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Brett came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Mason’s chest and nuzzling into his neck.

Mason cleared his throat. “It’s amazing,” he whispered.

“I found it a few months after I moved in,” Brett explained. His voice was quiet in Mason’s ear, like he didn’t want to disturb the beauty of this place. “I’ve only ever brought Sean here.”

“I’m honoured.” He turned in Brett’s arms, gently touching his face. “Thank you.”

Brett smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him. It was soft in a way that Mason wasn’t used to, and Brett pulled away slightly, brushing a tear track from his cheek.

“Don’t cry, pretty boy,” he whispered, expression pained.

“I’m just happy.” Mason beamed up at him, his heart full. What had he done to get so lucky? 

“Me too,” Brett admitted, his own eyes looking a bit teary. “I don’t know. I didn’t think that I could fall for someone else after meeting Sean. He’s my whole world. But there’s something about you, Mason. Something keeps telling me that we can’t let you slip through our fingers.”

He flushed, the tears welling again. Licking his lips, he ducked his eyes, trying to compose himself. “I feel the same way,” he whispered into Brett’s chest.

Brett turned his body slightly so that they could both look down at the valley, wrapped around each other. Mason nuzzled into his chest, feeling more at peace than he had in a good, long time. Coming on holiday had been the best idea Liam had ever had.

After a long time, Brett kissed the top of his head. “Hungry?”

His stomach rumbled. “Starving.” He stepped back, watching as Brett fetched their bag, pulling out a small picnic rug, their food and water. He placed it all down a bit closer to the ledge, and Mason sat down beside him, accepting the bottle of water from Brett and uncapping it. He took a long guzzle before handing it back, digging into the bag of food he’d packed.

They ate in companionable silence, both gazing around them, occasionally sharing a sappy smile. By the time they’d finished their sandwiches and cakes, the sun was high in the sky and Mason was warm and content. 

Brett wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer and he turned to press his lips to his collarbone, humming against it. “Ready to start heading back?”

Mason pouted. “Do we have to?”

“Yes,” Brett said with a laugh, gripping his chin so that he could kiss him. Mason melted into it, moving quickly so that he was straddling the taller boy, rubbing against him.

“We could stay a little longer,” he breathed into Brett’s mouth, burying his fingers in his hair.

Brett leaned back on his elbows, eyes dark as he looked up at him. “I did bring something fun with me.”

“Oh?”

The grin that Brett gave him was predatory. “Go and bend over the bike, pants down.”

Mason’s eyes widened, and he pushed up, scrambling to obey, almost tripping in his haste. Brett followed at a more sedate pace, pulling something out of the front section of the bag and moving to stand beside him.

Mason shivered as Brett’s fingers trailed down his back, slipping down between his legs and circling his hole.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” he whispered, arching up.

“Spread your cheeks for me,” Brett commanded.

He did as told, reaching back to grip his cheeks and spreading them wide, the anticipation making him bite into his lower lip, smothering a needy whine.

Mason heard a cap pop open and moments later a slick digit rubbed against him, dipping inside and swirling around. He groaned, feeling his cock swell, trapped between his stomach and the wide seat of the quad. He shifted slightly, trying to ease the discomfort and push himself back on Brett’s finger at the same time.

“Always so needy for me,” Brett purred, leaning over him and nipping at the back of his neck, finger sliding in and out, the second added making him buck and writhe.

“Yes,” he agreed, breath coming faster. “God, fuck me. Please Brett.”

Brett hummed against his skin, making him shudder. “No, I don’t think I will.”

“What?” He gasped, fingers digging into his own skin. 

“I have something better in mind.”

The fingers withdrew, and then something different was pressed against his hole. Something cold.

“Relax for me,” Brett whispered.

Mason closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as he tried his best to follow Brett’s instruction, relaxing by slow increments as the toy was gently eased into his body. He cried out as it finally slipped all the way in, the first ring closing around it. Brett tugged it a few times, making him whine, clenching hard around the toy.

“How does that feel?” Brett murmured into his ear.

“Weird,” Mason admitted. It seemed to be narrower at the top and wider at the base, and he could feel it moving with his body, brushing between his rim and his prostate. “A butt plug?”

“Yep.” Brett chuckled. “A special one.”

He licked his lips nervously. “Special how?”

“How about I just show you?”

There was nothing for a few moments, and then Brett was pulling away, moving around the bike and crouching down so that he could see his face. In his hand, was a small, black remote.

His eyes widened. “Oh fuck.”

Mason’s entire body shuddered at the first deep rumble of the toy turning on, crying out at the intensity of it. He clenched down on it, mouth going slack with pleasure.

“Oh my god,” he moaned.

Brett smirked. “That’s the lowest setting.”

He stood up, moving back around and helping Mason stand on shaking legs, tucking him back into his underwear and pulling up his pants.

“On the bike,” Brett commanded, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Mason was clinging to his shoulders, barely able to stand. “How?” His eyes were wet with tears, his cock hard and leaking, his body shaking with every pulse of the plug inside of him.

“You’ll figure it out.” Brett patted him on the shoulder, pulling away and leaving Mason standing by the bike as he cleaned up. He put the bag back onto Mason, tutting at him and picking him up, placing him down on the bike. Mason moaned as his legs spread, making the toy press up harder against his prostate. 

Brett slipped in front of him and Mason buried both hands in his shirt.

He came as soon as Brett turned the bike on, crying out as the deep vibrations of the bike’s engine combined with the plug’s, making him see stars as he came in his own pants.

Brett chuckled as he moaned, revving the bike a few times and driving him even higher. He came for what felt like forever, sobbing into Brett’s back.

“It’s too much,” he whimpered. “Brett, please.”

Brett paused in his revving. “Do you want to take a break?”

Mason stilled. He didn’t ask if Mason wanted him to stop. He asked if he wanted a break. He was going to be wearing the plug home, whether it was now or later.

It was delicious, having choices like that taken away from him.

“No,” he whispered.

“Good boy.”

His arms tightened around Brett’s middle, cock pressed firmly against the taller boy’s ass. Brett revved again, this time lurching forward, and Mason moaned, writhing against him as he was pushed higher, another orgasm approaching within only a minute.

The world narrowed down to the warm body pressed against his front and the vibrations that were tormenting him. He came again and again until it seemed like come was pulsing from him in an endless stream. His pants were wet, and so was Brett’s shirt where his tears had soaked into the material. He was insensible, slumped against Brett’s body and whining low in his throat, his body too weak to hold himself up.

Only a millennia later, the bike turned off and he was scooped into Brett’s arms. He buried his face in his neck, shuddering as the plug continued to pulse inside him. Brett opened a door and closed it, placing Mason down on their bed and stripping him off, pushing his legs open.

Mason gazed up at him, struggling past the fog of overwhelming pleasure to focus on Brett’s face. He looked a bit desperate himself, his eyes wild.

“Can I fuck you?” Brett asked. “Or is it too much?”

His hole ached to be filled, and filled properly.

“Yes, please,” he whispered hoarsely. 

The toy was eased out of him, and Brett chucked it aside impatiently. He was already sliding a condom onto his cock, slicking it up with more lube and probing at Mason’s hole with two fingers. It was puffy and sensitive, and Mason cried out, legs falling open, arching up and reaching for Brett with shaking hands.

Brett fell against him, guiding his cock to Mason’s hole, trembling against him as he slid home. He rested his forehead on Mason’s, eyes closed tight, expression pained.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Mason. I can’t-”

“I know,” he whispered back, brushing Brett’s hair out of his eyes and smoothing it back. “Fuck me hard, Brett. I want it.”

Brett kissed him hard, possessing his mouth the same way he possessed his body, taking it and using it, both of them clinging to the other and groaning, writhing and bucking, the bed shaking with the intensity of their fucking, slamming against the wall behind it.

Brett snarled into his neck, going faster, until Mason couldn’t keep up any more, could only hold on and cry out his name, clenching hard on the thick cock that railed him. 

“Gonna come,” Brett gasped, his hips stuttering. Mason reached between their bodies and gripped his own cock, jerking it in time with Brett’s thrusts, his vision narrowing until all he could see was Brett’s silver eyes fluttering closed, mouth falling open on Mason’s name.

His whole body tensed, body arching up off the bed, and he cried out loudly, moving his fist faster as his balls tightened, come shooting from the tip, smothered between their bodies and pooling on his belly. Brett whined as he clenched around him like a vice, thrusting a few more times before tensing, his cock pulsing inside of him.

Brett collapsed against him, breathing harshly, cock still buried deep inside of him. Mason hid his face in his neck, tears leaking from his eyes, feeling a deep exhaustion settle in. Brett rolled to the side, pulling Mason with him, their bodies still locked together. Slowly, Brett deflated, his cock slipping from Mason’s body, the sweat cooling on their skin.

He was too tired to move, eyes closing, body still trembling.

“We should shower,” Brett murmured.

“Can’t move,” he whispered back.

Brett gave a light chuckle. “I’m not surprised.” His lips pressed on the top of Mason’s head, hand sweeping down his spine. “That was a lot.”

“It was,” he sighed. “So good though.”

Brett hummed his agreement. “I’ll get a cloth at least. Clean you up. Then you can nap if you want.”

He shot Brett a look. “Well I certainly can’t walk anywhere thanks to a certain someone.”

The look of smug satisfaction that Brett shot him as he got up made him roll his eyes. He was back a minute later, cleaning Mason gently with a damp cloth. He also had their water bottle, feeding him some of it and then tucking him in under the blankets after he’d finished it. 

Mason dozed as Brett left again, listening to the shower start up. A while later, lips pressed to his forehead. “You alright here, baby boy?”

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he turned his head up, seeking for and receiving a soft kiss.

Mason was asleep moments later.

***

Mason woke up, for once, alone. His stomach was rumbling and he pushed himself up on his arms, glancing around the room. Pushing the blankets aside, he rolled off the bed, carefully testing his legs and pleasantly surprised when they held his weight. He staggered over to the window, peeking through the blinds.

In the distance, he could still see a large group of people down by the lake. A loud cheer went up. They seemed to be playing a game, volleyball from the looks of things. 

He moved back to the bed, finding his clothes and pulling them on, tying up his shoelaces. Before he left, he made the bed, fluffing up the pillows and then slipping out the door.

Mason ignored the crowd for the time being, following his nose as a delicious scent wafted on the breeze. Down by the firepit, Sean was wiping at his forehead, sweeping the sweat from his eyes as he used a large shovel to add another layer of coals under the slowly turning spit.

Mason’s mouth watered. “God, that smells amazing.”

Sean glanced back at him, his smile brighter than the sun. “Hey, you.” He put the shovel aside, striding towards him and pulling him in for a kiss, humming against his lips. “Did you have a good time with Brett?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

Sean rolled his eyes. “He just looked smug when I asked where you were. Said he’d worn you out.”

Mason sighed. “He certainly did. On the way back from the lookout, he made me wear a plug.”

Sean’s eyes went dark. “Fuck. I wish I’d seen that. How many times did you come?”

He shrugged. “I lost count.”

The other boy sniggered, kissing his cheek. “I’m impressed that you’re still walking.”

“So am I,” he admitted. 

Sean kissed him, starting off soft and turning more passionate, until Mason was shaking against him. He pulled away, resting his forehead on Sean’s shoulder. “Christ, you two are going to be the death of me.”

“We should maybe give you a break,” Sean admitted with a pout. “Don’t want to wear you out too much.”

Mason frowned. “No, I don’t want a break.” His heart raced in his chest. What if a break meant they’d grown sick of him? What if a break meant he was too difficult? What if a break meant he’d never sleep between them again, their warm bodies encircling him?

“Hey,” Sean said, looking concerned, pulling away and tilting his chin up. “Mason, you know it’s okay to take a breather, yeah?”

He stayed stubbornly silent, averting his gaze.

“We both still want you. We just don’t want to hurt you, or push you more than you’re comfortable with.”

“You’re not,” he insisted in a small voice. His eyes filled and his face crumpled.

Sean clicked his tongue, disapproval clear. “That tone of voice tells me otherwise. You’re exhausted, Mason.”

His lower lip wobbled, and suddenly he was pulled into Sean’s arms, crushed against his chest. He clung to him, feeling like a little kid throwing a tantrum. But Sean was right. As much as he wanted both of them, his body was sore. His ass ached. His muscles ached. He was only human.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” he sniffled against Sean’s chest.

“Never. You could never be a bother.” Sean kissed the top of his head, sliding his hands under Mason’s ass to pick him up, carrying him to the nearest chair. He fell into it, Mason curled up on his lap. “We should talk about this,” Sean said quietly. “Okay?”

Mason shivered. “Okay.”

“I’ll call Brett. He should be here too.”

He nodded, and Sean pulled out his phone. 

It answered after a single ring, and in only a few minutes, Brett was there as well, pulling another chair closer, hand trailing over Mason’s back. “What’s going on?”

“Our pretty boy here is tired and cranky and sore,” Sean explained. “When I told him he should take a break, he got quite upset.”

“Is that true, Mason?”

Mason nodded, his gaze averted, avoiding both of their gazes.

Brett moved closer, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. “You want to explain why?”

He stared at their hands, stomach sinking. Here it was. The talk. Where they would finally get sick of him and send him packing.

“You won’t want me anymore,” he whispered.

Brett scoffed, but Sean shushed him. “Let him speak. If he doesn’t get it out now, it’s always going to haunt us.”

“I’m the outsider. I always have been,” he continued when Brett just tightened his grip on his hand, giving him silent support. “No one’s ever wanted me. Not my parents, not my friends. No guy has ever stuck around for more than a few weeks. They all get sick of me, one way or another.”

He sniffled, his chest aching with the pain of past rejection choking him. 

“What about Liam?” Sean asked gently. 

He shrugged. “Liam is different, I guess. But he’s got his lacrosse friends, and Theo, and his family. I’ve only got him.”

“That sounds lonely,” Brett said quietly. His thumb was circling the back of Mason’s hand, soothing him.

Mason nodded, sniffling again, using his other hand to wipe his tears. “It has been.”

“Why do you think everyone leaves you?” Brett asked.

“Brett!” Sean scolded.

“I want him to answer,” Brett said. “I want to figure this out, like you said.”

Mason waited until they both quieted, turning inward. So many words spat at him over the years. “Too emotional. Too clingy. Too needy. Too frigid. Too kinky. Always too something,” he muttered angrily. 

He looked up at Brett, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “You’ll tell me I’m too something as well. You’ll leave. Or you’ll make me leave.”

Brett gave him an unimpressed look. “The only thing I’ll tell you is that you’re too bratty. But that’s easily fixed by me putting you over my knee.”

Mason blinked. “What?”

“Those guys sound like assholes,” he said frankly. “You’re not too anything, Mason. You’re perfect. Anyone who says otherwise can be introduced to my fist and then the pavement.”

Behind him, Sean chuckled, smothering his laughs into Mason’s neck. “He would do it, you know. He’s fiercely protective. You should have seen him the last time my brother came around. Brett gave him a piece of his mind. That’s when he agreed to let me pay him out and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Oh,” Mason said. His brain stalled. They weren’t pushing him away. They weren’t telling him he was too much. “I can stay?”

“Well, you have to go finish college, of course,” Brett said, smirking at him.

“But yes,” Sean continued. “You’ll always have a home here, Mason. With us.”

He flushed, turning to look at him. “You mean it?”

Sean grinned at him. “Oh pretty boy, you’re stuck with us now.”

Mason ducked in, kissing him fiercely. Sean groaned into his mouth, holding him close as he kissed him thoroughly, licking into his mouth. Brett whined and Mason turned, accepting a kiss from him as well, whimpering as Brett’s hands buried in his hair, holding him still.

When Brett finally pulled away, he was dazed and panting.

“I don’t want to,” he said once he’d caught his breath.

Sean hummed. “Don’t want to what?”

“Take a break,” he insisted.

Sean chuckled, nuzzling his neck. “Sorry, Mason. Your body needs rest.”

“Don’t worry,” Brett told him. “A nice soak in the spa, some food and a night of rest and you’ll be good as new.”

His stomach rumbled, reminding him of why he’d left their bed in the first place.

Sean laughed, easing out from behind Mason. “Speaking of, I guess we should feed our boy.”

“Good plan,” Brett agreed, pulling Sean close for a kiss. “Is everything ready?”

“Pretty much. Just need to go get the salads and bread.”

“I’ll do that,” Brett offered. “You start carving up the meat.”

“What can I do?” Mason asked, getting to his feet. Still steady, he idly noted.

Sean hummed. “You could go let everyone know that the food is almost ready?”

“Alright.”

He wandered off, accepting a quick kiss from Sean and made his way down to the lake where he’d seen everyone earlier. The volleyball game was still going on, with lots of cheers and groans sounding long before he could see them. Mason approached, already grinning at the way Liam jumped up and cheered, tackling Theo in a hug. They pulled apart and high-fived, before exchanging high-fives with the rest of their team.

“Mason!” Liam yelled enthusiastically. “We’re winning.”

“Good job,” he laughed.

“Where did you disappear to this morning?” Liam asked as he came closer, slinging an arm around his shoulders while someone subbed in and took Liam’s place.

“Went quad biking with Brett,” he explained. “It was really fun. There’s some good tracks around here.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Oh wow, that sounds awesome. Do you think he’d take anyone else out?”

“Yeah, there’s like ten bikes that I could see in the shed.”

“Awesome.” Liam turned back to the game. “Hey, Theo, want to go take the quad bikes out tomorrow?”

“Quads?” Scott asked. “Fuck yeah.”

Theo laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Make sure you ask Brett at dinner,” Mason said to Liam. “Just to make sure.”

“Will do,” Liam agreed. “Speaking of, when is that?”

“Sean said everything was pretty much ready. He asked me to fetch everyone.”

“Why didn’t you say so? I’m starving,” Liam cheered. “Hey everyone, grubs up!”

“Thank god,” Stiles exclaimed. “I’ve been smelling that pig all day.”

Mason laughed, walking back up to the firepit with everyone else around him. With Liam hanging off of him, Theo and the others around him, and Brett and Sean looking towards him with fond smiles, he didn’t feel alone. Not anymore.

***

After dinner, the inevitable bag of marshmallows was passed around and smooshed between biscuits with a piece of chocolate oozing underneath it. 

Mason hummed happily as Sean fed him one, chasing after him to lick his lips clean. Mason sighed happily, kissing him back before leaning back in his chair. “God, I’m so full.”

Sean laughed, leaning into his side. “Me too.”

Brett smiled at both of them, his expression fond. “I should probably go set up.”

“Set up what?” Mason asked.

“Did you even read the schedule in your itinerary, Mason?” Sean asked with another laugh, tickling his side.

Mason squirmed away, biting back a giggle. He slipped off the chair and looked up at Sean from the ground, lower lip sticking out. “There was an itinerary?”

Brett smiled. “Hopeless. Yes, there was. It’s movie night.”

“I moved all the tables in the mess hall after lunch, and made a ridiculous amount of punch,” Sean told him, reaching down and helping Mason stand. “It should be a fun night.”

Brett slid in behind Mason, wrapping around him, lips drawing up his neck. “Bean bags, blankets, booze and my boys. The perfect combination.”

“Smooth,” Mason said, looking back up at him with a smirk. 

Brett grinned down at him. “You know it. Wanna come help?”

“Yeah sure,” he agreed easily. 

“I’ll join you two in a bit,” Sean said, waving them off. “I’ll bank the fire and send everyone your way.”

“See you soon.” Mason pulled out of Brett’s arms to give Sean a quick peck, hand fisted in his shirt as he held him close. Sean chased his mouth with a sigh, capturing his lips in a deeper kiss. Mason smiled against his lips. He still tasted like chocolate.

Mason licked his lips as he pulled away, smirking at Sean. Then he let Brett pull him away, cuddling in to his side.

It didn’t take long to set out the bean bags and snacks, and go and get changed into pyjamas. Mason chose their spot, piling it high with pillows and blankets, settling in while he waited for Brett to finish setting up the projector.

A few minutes later, others started to filter in, claiming places on the floor, with some people snuggling up while others lay on their own. Liam, Mason noted with amusement, decided to share with Theo, leaning back against his chest, smiling as the other boy whispered in his ear.

He was distracted from watching them by Brett lifting the blanket and cuddling up next to him, wrapping an arm around him. “Comfy?”

“Very,” he agreed. “Just need our other boy.”

“He’s just grabbing some drinks,” Brett told him. “He saved us the good stuff.”

Sure enough, Sean joined them a minute later, handing them both a plastic red cup. “It’s my secret recipe.” His eyes gleamed as Mason took a sip, eyes fluttering closed.

“It’s good,” he said, looking up at him in awe. “What is it?”

Sean looked smug. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

“No killing,” Brett objected, putting his drink down so that he could wrap around Mason, pretending to glare up at Sean.

Sean chuckled. “No,” he agreed. “No killing.” He glanced around. “Should we start the movie now?”

“Definitely,” Brett said. “Go and start it so you can get in here.”

Sean left again, switching off the lights and firing up the projector. It played against the blank white wall, and moments later explosions started dominating the screen.

He slipped in on Mason’s other side. “Nice and loud,” he said into Mason’s ear. 

No one would be able to hear anything except the movie. And from a brief glance around during a flash of white, that was clearly strategic. Around them, many couples were already starting to kiss.

“You grabbed lube, right?” Sean hissed to Brett.

Brett laughed. “What do you take me for? A rookie?”

The tube was passed over Mason’s body to Sean, who uncapped it.

Mason shivered with anticipation. “So no break then?”

Sean moved even closer, lips falling to his ear. “Oh, there are a lot of things I can do to you without fucking you, baby boy.”

“Up,” Brett insisted, hands falling to Mason’s sides and tugging at his shorts. “These are coming off.”

He lifted his hips, squirming as Brett pulled his shorts and briefs down his thighs. He kicked them off, blushing as he peeked around Sean to see if anyone had noticed. If they had, no one seemed to be staring, but he still buried his face in Sean’s neck, biting into his lower lip.

“Are you getting shy on us?” Sean asked quietly, sounding amused.

“A little,” he whispered back. “There’s so many people in this room.”

Brett sniggered. “Better stay quiet then.”

He flushed as Brett’s hand stroked up and down his leg, creeping up higher and higher until his knuckles were brushing against his hard cock. Despite his anxiety at being caught, he was still so turned on, and just that light touch was enough to make him whine quietly.

Sean tapped at his knee. “Spread.”

Mason did as instructed, shifting slightly so that he was lying back, his legs spreading. Sean curled into his side, ignoring the movie completely now. He sucked at Mason’s neck, trapping his bare leg between his own and sliding a hand down his thigh. Brett wrapped a hand around his cock and Mason gasped, writhing slightly and making the bean bag shift loudly.

“No moving,” Sean scolded in his ear, pinching his thigh. “And no noise.”

“God, I don’t know if I can do that,” he admitted weakly.

“That’s fine,” Brett said with a low chuckle. “It just means that everyone in this room will know exactly what we’re doing to you.”

Mason felt his cheeks heat. “Fuck.”   
“Maybe tomorrow,” Sean quipped back. His hand returned, his fingers slick now, walking slowly up his thigh and leaving wet marks until finally one finger rubbed against his hole, circling the rim. Mason brought a hand to his mouth, smothering his needy whimper, biting into it when the finger slid inside of him.

On the screen, two men argued, pointing guns at each other. Under the blankets, two men drove him insane with pleasure, their hands working in perfect tandem to snatch away his composure.

“He’s so wet,” Brett groaned quietly, his thumb rubbing over Mason’s slit and gathering the moisture there.

“That’s because he likes this, don’t you pretty boy?” Sean murmured. “You like it when we touch you like this, where anyone could see, don’t you?”

His finger was deep inside of Mason now, swirling around and slicking him up. He gave a short nod. He didn’t trust himself to speak. If he opened his mouth, he’d only be able to moan and beg and whimper. 

And Sean had said he wasn’t allowed to make any noise.

It got harder and harder to stay still and quiet as Sean added a second finger and then a third, and Brett had stolen the lube to slick up his own hand, the glide of his fist up and down his shaft making him see stars.

His moans were muffled by his hand, his thighs twitching, his toes curling.

Sean hummed. “I think our pretty boy is close, Brett. What do you think?”

“Looks like it. You should feel how much he’s leaking for us.” Brett’s thumb circling over his head, and Mason shuddered. He was so close. So, so close.

Sean pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean on Mason’s thigh. Brett’s hand disappeared too. Mason looked between them wildly, his expression disbelieving. 

“Why did you stop?” He asked hoarsely, desperately. 

Brett smirked. “It’s a long movie.”

“Gotta make it last,” Sean agreed. He pulled Mason in for a kiss, swallowing his protests with his tongue while Brett’s lips moved to suck at his neck. Hands slid under his shirt, exploring, tweaking his nipples, scratching down the trail of hair on his chest and stomach and lower, falling just shy of his cock. He squirmed beneath their ministrations, overwhelmed as his impending orgasm slowly ebbed away.

He had the brief thought of finishing himself off, but at the first twitch of his hand downwards it was grabbed and held tightly. 

“Naughty,” Sean grinned. “Oh, I love it when he’s naughty.”

Brett pulled the hand up, holding it in place above his head. “So do I,” he agreed, his eyes dark with excitement. “How shall we punish you, baby boy?”

“I’ll be good,” he promised, expression pained. “I’m sorry.”

Sean hummed. “Sorry?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want.”   
Brett looked away from him, glancing at Sean instead. “Do we accept his apology?”

Mason bit into his lip, trying his best to stay still and give them no reason to punish him. As much as he’d enjoyed his first punishment, he didn’t think he could stand another one right now.

“I think we’re punishing him enough already, don’t you think?” Sean pointed out. “We’re not gonna let him come until the end credits, after all.”

“True,” Brett conceded. He looked down at Mason, eyes twinkling with amusement, caressing his cheek with his spare hand. “Do you think you can last that long, Mason?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

Brett leaned in closer, lips brushing against his in a tease of a kiss, eyes going lidded. “Tell you what, pretty boy. If you make it the whole movie without coming, then tomorrow you can decide what we do. Anything you want, you get. How does that sound?”

He chewed on his lip, heart skipping. There had been an idea brewing in his mind pretty much since the first time he’d seen them in the spa together. But could he make it a reality.

“Oh,” Sean whispered. “Look at him. He’s got an idea, haven’t you sweetheart?”

Mason could feel his cheeks flushing. It didn’t show up on his skin, never did, but with Brett touching his cheek, he caught on immediately. “I think he does,” he said, sounding delighted. “You should feel how warm his cheeks just got.”

Sean reached up, brushing a finger over his skin and grinning down at him. “You’re blushing. Oh, I bet it’s good. Good enough to hold out for?”

“I think so,” he whispered.

Sean kissed him, lips trailing down his jaw, sucking at his ear lobe. “Let’s test it, shall we?”

For the rest of the movie, Mason suffered. The pleasure was overwhelming, but he couldn’t give in to it. His hand felt bruised with how much he’d been biting into it, his whole body trembling as Sean and Brett brought him to the edge again and again, but he was determined not to give in and let go. He wanted this, he wanted it badly.

“I don’t think he’s gonna break,” Brett murmured, fingers slowly dragging up and down his shaft.

“We’ll see,” Sean said. He twisted his fingers inside Mason’s body, making him let out a low whine, smothered into his hand. He jumped them in and out, deliberately seeking out and rubbing over his prostate, intensifying the pleasure threefold. 

“Fuck,” Mason gasped. Tears leaked at the corners of his eyes. He was so close it was painful. He needed to come, badly. “Please.”

Just when he thought he couldn’t hold on a second longer, Brett’s fingers stilled. Mason looked up at him and then followed his gaze to the wall where the movie had been playing. The screen was black, the credits rolling up.

“Oh thank god,” he groaned.

Sean’s fingers jabbed against his prostate and that was all it took. He came into Brett’s fist with a whimper, covering his mouth with both hands and writhing between the two of them, his cock pulsing in what felt like an endless stream. He sobbed into his hands, slumping back against the bean bag, chest heaving, mind drifting. He couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. His body was made of jelly.

Mason barely noticed as Sean pulled his fingers out, or when Brett cleaned him up with the edge of the blanket. His cock was tucked back into his underwear, shorts pulled back up, and then Brett lifted him into his arms, tucking his face into his chest.

The next thing he knew, he was being placed down on a bed and a soft kiss was being pressed to his cheek. “Sleep, pretty boy.”

So he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Banging on the door woke Mason abruptly, and he sat up, heart racing. “What-”

Beside him, Brett groaned, burying his face under the pillow. Sean was the one to get up, grumbling under his breath as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, walking out to the front door.

Mason sank back into the bed, feeling disorientated and sluggish, sliding back into Brett’s arms. Brett kissed the side of his neck, holding him tightly.

Sean returned a few minutes later, looking annoyed. Instead of getting back into bed, he grabbed a shirt and putting it on.

“What’s wrong?”

“Something about a walk of shame and lost keys” Sean grumped as he sat on the edge of the bed, doing up his shoelaces. “I need to go unlock the door for them.”

“What an idiot, “ Brett scoffed, pushing himself up on one elbow. Mason glanced at him, lips quirked up at the way his hair was ruffled up in every direction. It was adorable.

“Yep,” Sean said. “Anyway, it’s still early. You two sleep a bit longer. I might as well go get breakfast started anyway.”

Sean leaned down and gave them both a kiss, leaving a moment later with an annoyed frown. Brett sighed, flopping back and pulling Mason on top of him and nuzzling into his hair

“This cannot be comfortable for you,” Mason said, lips brushing his collarbone.

“This is perfect,” Brett murmured.

Mason dozed against Brett’s chest, enjoying the intimacy of feeling his heart beating against his cheek, their bodies completely intertwined. When he finally rolled off of him and sat up half an hour later, he felt a lot more alert than he had earlier.

“Five more minutes,” Brett grumbled, wrapping around his body and clinging to him, pressing kisses up his back.

He laughed and squirmed, trying to escape. “No, no, stop, please.”

It turned into a tickling match, the two of them wrestling and laughing on the bed until finally Mason had Brett pinned with one hand on either side of his head, sitting down on top of his chest. His mind went straight to when Sean had Brett pinned in the same position. Brett clearly followed the same line of thought, his

silver eyes inevitably dropping down to Mason’s cock. He licked his lips, slowly looking back up. Mason’s mouth ran dry.

He leaned forward, the tip of his cock rubbing against Brett’s cheek, shuddering at the scratch of his stubble along his length.

“Open,” he demanded, releasing Brett’s hands to instead grab his cock in one hand and Brett’s hair in the other, bringing his tip to trace over his lips.

Obediently, Brett opened his mouth, and Mason dipped inside, moaning as he watched those pretty lips closing around the head of his cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered, gently thrusting in and out, holding Brett still as he used his mouth.

Brett licked up and down, sucking hard every time Mason thrust forwards. He moaned, fingers tightening in Brett’s hair so that he couldn’t move at all, only try and breathe through his nose as Mason’s hips started to snap faster, chasing his own pleasure.

It didn’t take long until his thighs were trembling, his breath coming in shuddering rasps of Brett’s name, until he was emptying himself down his throat with a loud cry.

His body turned to jelly and he slid off of Brett’s chest, falling to the side with a whimper. Beside him, Mason was entranced as he watched as Brett fisted his cock, shuddering and moaning as he thrust up off the mattress into his own hand, until he finally groaned, cock pulsing his release over his own fingers.

Brett sighed happily, melting back against the bed, eyes going lidded and a beatific smile dancing on his lips.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Mason murmured.

Brett beamed at him, rolling to kiss him. “Not as beautiful as you.”

They kissed a while longer, more to just explore and taste than to excite, and by the time Brett finally let Mason out of bed, his lips tingled just shy of sore.

He kissed Brett one last time just inside the door, eyes slowly opening as he looked up at the other man. Brett smiled, rubbing his cheek, eyes shining with emotion. Mason beamed back at him, stepping back to allow Brett to open the door and follow him out.

He left Brett inside the mess hall, going to find Liam and slipping into the empty space beside him.

Liam pretended to double take as he saw him. “Mason? Is that you? I didn’t know you came to camp.”

“Ha ha,” Mason said sarcastically, grabbing a piece of toast from one of the plates sitting in the middle of the table and biting into it. He chewed slowly. “I haven’t been that bad.”

Theo scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Mason from where he sat opposite Liam. “Mason, literally the only times I have seen you in that past two days is when I first arrived, when you woke me and Liam up yesterday morning, and then when you fetched us for dinner. Each time was like less than five minutes.”

Mason flushed, stuffing more toast into his mouth. He felt a little guilty, but Theo wasn’t wrong.

“I guess I can’t blame you,” Liam mused, waving his fork in the air for emphasis. “You’ve been busy with blonde and blonder over there. They’re fucking gorgeous.”

Mason followed Liam’s fork to where Brett was taking a platter from Sean’s hands, smiling softly down at him and then ducking in for a kiss.

He gave a deep sigh, eyes fond. “Yeah, I’m really lucky.”

“Very,” Theo said with a grin. “So, what are they like?”

“In bed?” Mason checked. Theo nodded eagerly. Liam set his fork down, leaning in, eyes lighting up. “Well, Brett’s, mmm, yeah, you know? And Sean? Fuck, amazing.”

“Illuminating,” Theo said, rolling his eyes. “Who’s bigger?”

He smirked. “Me.”

Theo’s gaze widened slightly and then dropped to the table, his eyes narrowing as if he was trying to see through the wood.

“Stop ogling my best friend,” Liam scolded, reaching across the table to smack his arm. “Perv!”

“Why?” Theo asked matter-of-factly. “He was ogling me yesterday.”

“True,” Mason conceded. “Very true.”

Liam just rolled his eyes, picking up his fork and stabbing into his bacon. “So, this thing with them. Is it over when we leave?”

Mason looked back towards them, finding Sean watching him. He smiled, and Sean smiled back at him, blue eyes twinkling. “No,” he said quietly. “I don’t think it will be. I think this is, like, it for me.”

“Wow,” Liam sighed.

“Yeah.” He flushed, looking down.

Mason finished his toast as a comfortable silence fell. He observed his two friends, finding them making eyes at each other and blushing. He was pretty sure that they’d found their endgame too, even if neither of them were quite ready to admit it.

He slipped away to pile up a plate with food and then returned, setting down his plate, cutlery and a big steaming cup of coffee. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”

“Obstacle course,” Liam told him. “In partners, I think.”

“Oh, I remember this from last year,” Theo said with a grin. “It’s hilarious.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Theo said, eyes shining with amusement. “You have to do a whole lap of the obstacle course while giving your partner a piggy back ride. Everyone falls over a lot, it’s so funny.”

“Did you do it last year?” Liam wanted to know.

Theo dropped his eyes, flushing a little. “Nah,” he muttered. “Didn’t have a partner.”

Mason glanced at Liam, seeing his face fall slightly. His jaw tightened. “Well, you do now. Wanna be my partner?”

Theo looked up. “You want to?”

“Do I want to wrap around your body while you run around an obstacle course getting all hot and sweaty?” Liam scoffed. “Do you even need to ask?”

Mason laughed as Theo grinned and blushed. “Yeah, alright then.”

“Are you gonna join in, Mason?” Liam asked, dragging his eyes away from Theo.

His eyes widened. “Uh, I dunno. I only found out about it a second ago.” But he also was a fan of the idea of clinging to the back of one of his boys, feeling their muscles flex under his body. There was also the matter of the previous night. He’d held on like they’d told him to and he had full intentions of taking his reward.

Breakfast was over quickly, and people started filtering their way outside. They walked towards the woods, and Mason trailed after Theo and Liam, eyes widened as they rounded a copse of trees where an enormous obstacle course had been set up.

“I had no idea this was even here,” he said, stopping beside Liam.

“Really? I found it on the first day,” Liam said. “I took a video of Stiles doing a backflip off that beam over there.”

Mason gave him a sceptical look. “Did he land it?”

Liam smirked. “Yeah, but only just.”

Brett walked up, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “What do you think, Mase? You keen?”

He looked up at Brett, eyes going lidded. “Always,” he said with a grin. “What do I have to do?”

The taller boy winked. “Just hold on tight. I’ll be the one doing all the work.”

He lead Mason away from Liam, steering him over to where Sean was standing, chatting with another camper. The girl gave them a polite smile and wandered off, and Mason grabbed the front of Sean’s shirt, pulling him in close for a kiss. Sean hummed his pleasure as he kissed him back, hands falling to grip Mason’s waist, fingers slipping under the fabric to draw circles on his skin.

“You ready for this?” Sean asked, his eyes slowly opening.

“No idea,” Mason admitted, nuzzling closer. “But as long as Brett doesn’t drop me, I’ll be fine.”

“He won’t,” Sean said confidently. “Brett normally wins, and that’s with me on his back. You’re quite a bit lighter than I am, so you guys are gonna blitz this.”

“Maybe,” Brett mused. He was eyeing off Theo and Liam. “I haven’t seen what Theo is capable of yet. Look at those legs of his.”

Mason looked, eyes lowering to take in Theo’s thick, powerful thighs. Sean nudged him. “You’re drooling, sweetheart.”

He looked at the blonde, amused. “Jealous?”

Sean’s eyes went dark. “Always.” He grabbed the back of Mason’s neck, pulling him for another kiss, this one much more passionate and domineering. Mason felt his knees tremble.

Sean leaned back, looking smugly at the dazed expression on Mason’s face.

“Theo who?” He panted.

“Good boy,” Sean crooned, winking at him.

“I’ll be back,” Brett said. “I’ve gotta walk the track with the rest of the runners.” He kissed Sean’s cheek and wandered back over to the group.

Sean took the opportunity to pull him in for another kiss. “Did you two have a nice sleep in?” He murmured against Mason’s lips.

“Not much sleeping happened, if I’m honest,” Mason said with a smirk.

Sean chuckled. “Of course. You’re not sore, are you?”

“No,” Mason assured him. “We didn’t have sex. I’m saving that for later.”

The other boys eyebrows rose. “Oh? Do tell?”

“Not yet,” Mason said, pulling away. “I’m positive that you’ll both like my idea though.”

“No doubt.” Sean pouted. “Not even a hint?”

He shook his head, dodging as Sean tried to grab him. Laughing, he ran over to where Brett and the others were just finishing the walk through. Brett pulled him in to his side, looking bewildered as Mason ducked behind him, hiding against his back.

“What’s going on?”

“Our boy is being a tease,” Sean complained.

Brett laughed. “Oh is he now?”

Mason buried his grin in Bret’s shirt. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so carefree, so happy.

Brett grabbed his arm and whirled around, picking him and throwing him over his shoulder. Mason laughed, squirming and trying to get away. But not trying too hard. Brett’s hand was gripping his thigh in the most delicious way.

He was set down at the start line, and Brett looked down at him, eyes twinking. “Think you can behave for a minute?”

“Have you met me?”

Brett gave him a heated lot, one that made Mason squirm a bit. It was a look that promised punishment.

“I’ll behave,” he grumbled.

“You two are too much, honestly,” Theo said, joining them. “I swear we can’t leave you alone for two seconds without you eyefucking each other.”

“Three seconds and we’d actually be fucking,” Mason quipped. Brett burst out laughing, and Then gave him a rueful smile.

“Guess I should’ve seen that one coming,” he sighed.

Mason winked. “You wish.”

“Alright, what’s gotten into you?” Brett asked. Mason opened his mouth to give another cheeky response, but Brett covered his mouth with his hand. He glanced between Mason and Theo. “Is he normally this funny?”

Theo shrugged. “Sometimes I rock up and he and Liam are like rolling on the floor laughing.”

“Right,” Brett said dubiously.

“Are we starting this race or what?” Liam called out.

Brett waved at him, turning his back to Mason and crouching down. “Come on, pretty boy. Let’s go win this thing.” Mason jumped onto Brett’s back, wrapping around him like a koala. Brett bounced him a few times to make sure he was secure.

Theo scoffed. “Whatever. Liam and I are gonna smoke you.”

“We better,” Liam said as the three of them approached.

Theo looked him up and down, a smile growing on his lips. “Give me the right incentive, Li, and the victory is yours.”

Liam grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, whispering into his ear. Theo went bright red, leaning back and looking away. Liam just smirked. “Incentive enough?”

“It’ll do,” Theo agreed.

Mason sniggered.

“Everyone ready?” Sean asked, shooting the four of them a bemused look.

“Yep,” Mason said with a wink. He nuzzled into Brett’s neck, holding Sean’s gaze as he licked up the side of it. Sean’s gaze darkened, and Brett squirmed.

“Stop distracting me,” he hissed. “I wanna win.”

Mason giggled again.

“Ready, set-”

“Hold on tighter, Mason. I don’t want to drop you.”

He gripped Brett tighter. Falling off would hurt, and Brett would sulk if they lost.

“Go!”

They took off in a flurry, and Mason clung to Brett for dear life. Fuck, but he could move. His muscles glided and bunched underneath Mason’s body, working furiously as he sprinted to the first obstacle, a long series of rubber tires that he had to quickly step through.

“How many times have you done this obstacle course?” Mason murmured into Brett’s ear as he bounced on his back.

“Most mornings,” Brett shot back. “When I’m not exercising in other, more interesting ways with pretty boys.”

Mason chuckled. “No wonder you have an eight pack.”

They flew through the tires, with Theo and Liam right on their tails. Somewhere behind them, Mason heard a pained grunt as someone tripped, but he couldn’t look back. He didn’t want to slow Brett down.

The next obstacle was a long wooden balance beam. “Hold on,” Brett instructed. He shivered as Brett leaped up on top of it, trying to match his centre of gravity to Brett’s as the taller boy threw his arms out wide to keep his balance, leaving Mason holding himself up by his arms and legs wrapped around him.

Brett wobbled a few times but still got through it quickly, racing ahead to the next station. Mason could hear him starting to pant for breath as he slid his arms back under Mason’s legs, supporting him.

“Out of shape, Brett?”

“I haven’t run enough recently,” Brett grunted. “Lost some stamina.”

Mason remembered back to their first night together. “I don’t have any complaints.”

Brett huffed a laugh. “Good.”

They came up to a series of rings, and Mason gripped tight as Brett reached up, grabbing the first ring and swinging to the next. Brett was starting to sweat, and Mason breathed him in, eyes darkening. God, he smelled so fucking good. He wanted to just corral him back into their bed and lick a long line up his abs.

He moved with Brett, bouncing as they landed at the other end of the obstacle.

“Last one,” Mason encouraged him. “Come on, you’ve got this Brett.”

The crowd ahead of them was cheering. Brett was starting to flag a bit, allowing Theo and Liam to catch up. They were enck and neck as they approached the final obstacle, a series of higher and lower bars that they had to climb over.

Mason almost fell over the top of Brett’s shoulders as he climbed over the first one, and tightened his legs around him in a last ditch effort to hold on. Brett gripped his legs as well, and between the two of them, they managed to get over the hurdle without Mason falling off. But it cost them precious time, and now Theo and Liam were in the lead.

Brett moved faster, but it was no use. They weren’t going to catch them in time.

They hurtled over the last post and all that was left now was the run to the finish line. Brett sprinted, but despite a small stumble, Theo held the lead, passing the finish line a mere second before they did.

Liam cheered, pumping his fist in the air and hollering, while Theo grinned, letting him down and then turning to pick him up again, twirling him around like they were in some rom-com.

It was fucking adorable.

Mason grinned as he watched them, nuzzling into Brett’s neck.

Sean approached them, giving Brett a sympathetic look. “Bad luck, babe.”

Brett huffed. “I hate losing.”

Mason kissed his ear, whispering into it. “Don’t sulk, Brett. I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” Sean winked at him, and Mason grinned.

Brett’s arms loosened and Mason gripped him tighter. “No, don’t drop me.”

“Why?”

Mason rubbed against him. “You know exactly why.”

Sean chuckled. “Got a little problem there, pretty boy?”

“It’s not that little,” Brett laughed, clearly happy to be distracted. “He nearly choked me on it earlier.”

He snickered. “You loved it.”

“I bet he did,” Sean said. His eyes flicked between them. “Brett, why don’t you guys go hit the showers? I’ll crown our winners and meet you there.”

Brett nodded. “Don’t be too long.”

They walked up towards their cabin. Everyone else was down at the track, the camp silent. Mason started to kiss Brett’s neck, sucking at his sweat-damp skin, groaning at the salty taste of him.

“Fuck.”

Brett let Mason go, turning to pick him up and hold him against his chest. Mason wrapped his legs around him immediately, burying his hands in Brett’s hair and kissing him hungrily. He couldn’t get enough of Brett. Didn’t think he ever would.

They stumbled into the cabin, Brett placing Mason do so that they could rip off each other’s clothes, leaving a trail of them behind them as they kissed their way to the bathroom.

Mason pinned Brett against the cold tiles, swallowing his surprised cry with his tongue. He sucked, kissed, nibbled his way down Brett’s body, and Brett moaned his name as he swallowed him all the way down, the head of his cock striking the back of Mason’s throat.

“Mason, Mason, fuck, please,” he whined.

He held Brett by the hips, not letting him move a muscle as he slowly slurped off his cock, tongue swirling around the head and then slowly sinking back on. There was nothing hurried or rushed about the way he took Brett apart, inch by careful inch.

“Gorgeous,” Sean said from the doorway.

Mason pulled off slowly, turning his head to look at Sean and watching as he stripped. He nuzzled along Brett’s cock as Sean’s shirt dropped to the ground, nibbling up and down his length and pushing Brett back against the tiles when he tried to buck into his mouth.

Sean’s fingers slid into the waistband of his pants. Mason’s mouth watered as he watched them push the fabric down just enough to show the tip of his cock.

“Mason,” Brett whimpered, fingers digging into his shoulders, the back of his neck, trying to pull him where he needed him. He looked up at him, frowning.

“You’re so impatient today,” he scolded. “Behave.”

“Need you,” was Brett’s whiny response, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Turn around,” Mason instructed darkly, letting go of him so that Brett could follow his instructions. He grabbed his hips, pulling them out, nudging his legs apart so that Brett’s hole was right in front of his face.

“Fuck,” Sean groaned. Mason glanced at him. His pants were around his ankles, his cock hard and sliding through his fist. He leaned back against the wall, making it clear that he was perfectly happy watching. Mason smirked at him and turned back to Brett.

“Turn the shower on,” he told him. “I want it lukewarm.”

Brett turned the taps, squeaking as freezing cold water ran down his back. Mason grinned, watching him squirm as the water slowly heated up. As soon as it was at the right temperature, Mason spread Brett’s cheeks, rubbing a thumb over Brett’s hole. He moaned, pressing back against his finger so that it slipped inside.

Mason tormented him with just the tip of his finger sliding in and out, circling his rim, tugging at it. He bit at Brett’s cheeks, moving from one to the other and sucking dark hickies into his skin. Brett started to pant, each breath ending on a needy moan, his hips twitching restlessly.

He pulled his finger out, spreading Brett’s cheeks wide and dipping his face in, sucking hard over Brett’s rim.

“Fuck,” Brett yelped, knees trembling, back arching. “Mason, please.”

He ignored him, just sucking at his rim, laving it with his tongue, getting it nice and sloppy. Brett was so responsive, moaning so beautifully for him. Mason has so hard he was dizzy with it, all of the blood in his body rushing south.

Mason leaned back, looking at Sean, finding him watching, his neck and chest flushed with arousal, his teeth firmly buried in his lower lip, hips thrusting into his hand.

“Get me some lube, Sean.”

His eyes widened and he let go of his cock, walking the few steps over to the bathroom cabinet, opening it and rummaging through it. He returned with a small tube, passing it to Mason.

Mason stood, taking it from him and slicking up his fingers. He leaned against Brett, hand sliding down between Brett’s cheeks to rub over his hole. With his other hand, he buried a hand in Brett’s wet curls, pulling his head back.

Brett whimpered, and Mason grinned against his neck, rubbing teasing circles over his hole.

“You want something, sweetheart?” He asked, breath hot on Brett’s ear. “Use your words.”

“You,” Brett gasped. “I just want you.”

Mason ground his cock against Brett’s ass, sighing as it slid through his cheeks. He hummed. “You feel so good. I could come just like this, rutting between your cheeks. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Brett agreed, whimpering as Mason pulled tighter on his hair, sinking a finger inside of him at the same time. “Fuck.”

Mason slicked up his cock, letting go of Brett’s hair so that he could grip his ass instead, sliding his cock between his plump cheeks. “So good,” he sighed, moaning against his back and sucking on the skin of his shoulder, pulling up another bruise.

He got a rhythm going, fucking into his cheeks, head catching on the rim every now and again and making Brett keen in his throat. It didn’t take long for Mason to reach the edge, breathing harshly in Brett’s ear as he ground against him. He reached around Brett, tugging on his cock, rutting faster, his thrusts faltering as he went careening over the edge.

Mason moaned loudly, his release dripping down through Brett’s cleft, running over his hole and dripping onto the tiles beneath them. Moments later, Brett gasped, his hips writhing as he thrust into Mason’s hand, coming with a garbled moan, biting down on his own arm to muffle his sobs.

They both collapsed against the shower wall, Mason panting, head resting between Brett’s shoulder blades.

He turned his head at Sean’s muffled cry, watching come explode from the tip of his cock, reaching all the way up to his chin and dripping down his chest and stomach.

“Damn,” Sean said with a laugh. “Damn that was hot.”

Brett mumbled his agreement.

Sean joined them under the spray of the water, and Mason turned up the heat, helping both boys to rinse off. Once they were all clean, they bundled back into the bedroom, falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs for a well-deserved nap.

***

Dinner was followed with games night, and Mason walked up to the table where Sean was sitting, a drink in his hand. He was already slightly tipsy and incredibly horny. After their nap, Sean had lubed him up and placed the remote controlled plug inside him, and he’d tormented him with it through the entire meal. He’d barely been able to say a word, and both Liam and Theo had shot him confused looks as he squirmed.

He’d had to flee when the vibrations got more intense, sure that they would be able to hear the hum of the toy inside him.

He kissed Sean’s neck, whimpering into his ear. “Please,” he whispered. “Need you.”  
Sean chuckled. “Not yet, sweetheart. It’s game night. We’ll be here for a good while yet.”

Mason grimaced. He didn’t care about any dumb games. He wanted to get both his boys back to bed so that the two of them could fill him like he’d been dreaming about pretty much since he’d met them.

“I want my reward,” he said in a low, whiny voice.

“You’ll get it,” Sean said, turning to look at him, fingers tracing along his jaw, his eyes intense. “But first, one last test. You can be a good boy, can’t you Mason?”

He nodded, biting into his lower lip.

Sean smiled. “Good. If you hold out all night without anyone figuring it out, you’ll get your reward. Now, go sit in Brett’s lap. He’s starting up a game of poker and he’ll need his lucky charm.”

“Okay,” he sighed, lower lip jutting out. Sean kissed him, gently sucking Mason’s lip into his mouth, holding him still as the vibration went up another notch. Mason shuddered.

“I’ll be watching,” Sean murmured against his lips.

Mason had to walk slowly, his fingers digging into his drink and gripping it for dear life. Every step made the plug move inside him, and every brush of it against his prostate made him want to fall to his hands and knees and beg to be filled properly. It was making him needy and whiny, and all he could think about was sex.

Brett was shuffling a pack of cards as Mason approached, and he slid his chair back and looked up at him as he stood next to him. He smiled, taking in the desperate look in his eyes.

“Here, baby boy,” he said gently. “Sit here with me.”

Mason sat down sideways on his lap, nuzzling into his chest and trying not to moan. Other people approached and sat at the table, including Liam and Theo. Liam just smiled at him, while Theo was starting to look suspicious. Mason flushed and took a long pull from his drink, setting it down on the table when it was empty.

“Right, rules,” Brett said suddenly, leaning forward so that he could start distributing the chips. “Strip poker. You fold, you lose a piece of clothing. You lose, you lose a piece of clothing. You win, you get the chips. Any questions?”

“Yeah,” Theo said, grinning at him, “are you gonna be a sore loser again, run away to lick your wounds when I kick your ass?”

Brett narrowed his eyes. “You wish.”

Mason kissed his neck, trembling against him, reminding him that he was right there. Brett glanced down at him, gaze softening.

“Let’s play,” he said. “Who wants to be the dealer?”

“Mason can do it,” Theo said with a predatory grin. Brett frowned but handed Mason the deck, maneuvering him so that he was sitting upright, the hard outline of Brett’s cock pressed right against his ass. He heard Brett hiss as the vibrations hit him as well.

Mason dealt the cards slowly, carefully, trying hard not to let his hands shake too obviously. Brett held him still with hands on his hips, breath hot and heavy in his ear.

Mason had to get up so that Brett could see the table and the other players, and Sean slipped in to join him, pulling Mason onto his lap, holding him as he shakily shuffled and dealt cards.

It went like that round after round. More and more people lost their clothes, some leaving completely naked, their clothes piled up in the middle of the table.

No one seemed particularly bothered by the casual nudity, especially as the crowd grew drunker and rowdier. The party eventually moved outside, leaving only Mason, Sean, Brett, Liam and Theo in the mess hall.

“Let’s raise the stakes,” Theo said, eyes glittering with amusement as he leaned back in his chair, regarding Brett. His muscled chest was on full display. He only had his underwear left on, and Brett was the same. There would only be one more game.

Brett narrowed his eyes at him. “How?”

Green eyes slid to Mason, who was trying not to moan. Only Sean’s tight grip on his hips kept him from rutting against him. “I win, and Mason has to show us what’s had him squirming all night.”

Mason’s eyes widened. Had he just heard him correctly? Theo grinned, winking at him.

Brett growled. “No. No way.”

Liam was looking at him as well now, eyes drifting down his body, licking his lips. Mason felt his heart starting to race a bit faster, the thought of both of them seeing the toy that was buried in his ass making him tremble even more.

Sean pulled him back more firmly, nipping at his ear. “What is it, pretty boy?” He whispered.

“Why?” Theo taunted. “Scared you’re gonna lose to me again?”

Mason stared at Liam. He knew he was leaking through his briefs and shorts, knew that Liam was looking right at the outline of his cock.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Sean murmured. “You like showing off.”

He hummed his agreement. If he opened his mouth, then any slim hope of holding onto the ruse that he wasn’t desperately close to coming would go up in smoke. The toy was pressed right up against his prostate, pulsating in low hums, making his cock twitch with each throb.

Brett snapped back at Theo, but Mason didn’t hear what he said.

“It’s okay,” Sean interrupted him. “We agree to the stakes.”

Brett whirled around to stare at him, frowning. His eyes drifted from Sean to Mason, sliding up and down. Everyone was looking at him now. Everyone knew - they had to.

He gave Brett a stiff nod, and his gaze darkened, dropping to the growing wet spot on the front of his pants. He turned back around.

“I agree with Sean,” he said.

Theo smirked. “Good.”

“What do we get if Brett wins?” Sean asked.

Theo shrugged. “You guys can watch me and Liam together. Liam likes being watched too.” His eyes caught Mason’s again. “You should have stayed the other morning. Missed quite a show.”

Mason didn’t answer. Couldn’t even if he wanted to. Sean had changed the settings, sending deep throbs through the plug, making his toes curl.

He pulled Liam onto his lap, ripping away the cushion he’d been holding over his cock, putting his body on show, hands sliding up and down his chest. “What do you say, Brett?”

“Fine,” Brett said. He was watching Liam’s cock bob against his stomach, leaking precome steadily from the tip. “Deal the hand.”

Liam shuffled the deck, dealing the cards out and laying them on the table.

Mason didn’t pay attention to the round, just turning his head and buried it in Sean’s neck, whimpering into his skin. The throbs were getting faster and he was getting needier, tears welling up in his eyes. He needed to be fucked so badly.

All of a sudden, there was silence. No one said a word. And then Theo laughed.

“Mason, come here,” Brett said firmly.

He glanced towards the table. Theo was reaching around Liam, pulling the chips towards him, a huge grin on his face. Liam was still watching Mason, his eyes hungry.

Sean helped him to stand. His knees shook, barely holding his weight as he hobbled over to Brett, collapsing into his arms with a sob. Brett stood, picking him up and shoving aside the clothes, putting him down on the table.

“Hands and knees, pretty boy,” he instructed.

“Fuck yeah,” Theo breathed. Mason looked over his shoulder at him, finding the muscular man kicking off his underwear, eyes intent on his ass.

Brett’s hands pulled off his shirt and discarded it, then moved to his pants and briefs, slowly pulling them down his thighs. He then shoved his head down so that his ass was bared to Theo and Liam’s sight.

Liam moaned, hand falling to his cock. “Shit, Mase,” he whined.

“Look at that,” Theo sighed. “Oh, that’s lovely.”

Brett spread his cheeks apart, showing it off, tugging at the toy and making Mason keen. He was too far gone to be embarrassed. He was going to come just like this, Brett fucking him with the plug, his friends watching.

The vibrations intensified and he wailed, rutting uselessly in the air, fucking himself on the plug and then arching his back as he came and came and came, coating the tablecloth below him with his release. He sobbed, burying his face in his arms, legs spread and wanton, the two still nudging right up against his prostate and making him squirt.

“Please,” he whimpered, crying out each time Brett pushed it back in. “Please, no more.”

Brett pulled it out and Mason heard the vibrations shut off. He sniffled into his arms, hole gaping and winking.

Sean moved closer, sliding a hand under his chin and lifting it up, giving him a proud smile as he wiped his cheeks clean of tears. “Pretty boy, you did so good for us. Good boy.”

He gave Sean a watery smile. “Do I get my reward now?” He asked in a small voice.

“Anything you want,” Sean promised.

He licked his lips. “I want both of you,” he said. “Both of you at the same time.”

“Fuck,” Theo swore. “Oh God, please let us stay and watch that.”

Mason looked up at Sean, leaving it up to him. Sean searched his face and then looked at Brett, gauging his reaction as well. He shrugged. “Yeah, fuck it. Why not?”

Sean picked Mason up, carrying him out of the hall. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that neither of them were wearing any clothes. To be fair, everyone else in the camp was in a state of undress as well. Down near the lake, Mason could hear some of them splashing around and yelling, clearly skinny dipping.

Mason watched over Sean’s shoulder as Brett followed them, his eyes bright on Mason’s, his expression hungry, cock bobbing with every step. Not far beyond him were Liam and Theo, hand in hand, whispering excitedly to each other.

“Bedroom?” Sean asked Mason quietly.

“That would probably be easiest,” Mason agreed.

Sean hummed his agreement, carrying him to their cabin and unlocking the door while Mason nuzzled into his neck. He licked up his adam’s apple, and Sean growled his approval, moving through the cabin quickly and dropping him on the bed. He bounced, looking up at Sean, excitement pooling in his stomach.

This was it. This was finally it.

Theo and Liam walked in, and Brett filed in behind them, leaning in the doorway, giving Mason a soft smile as he searched his face. He squirmed under four sets of eyes, meeting each of them in turn before settling on Sean, giving him a pleading look.

“Scoot up a bit, and spread your legs.”

Mason scrambled to obey, blushing as his legs spread and his hole came into clear view of the others. Sean moved to the side of the bed, grabbing the large tube of lube and slicking up his fingers. Then he turned and offered it to Theo.

Theo took it, an eager grin forming on his lips. He glanced at Liam. “Go on, I want you right next to Mason.”

Liam flushed, eyes dropping. Mason wasn’t fooled. Liam wanted this, badly. His cock was hard and leaking, his hands trembling slightly as he shuffled toward the bed.

He was slow to lie down, teeth worrying at his lower lip. Mason turned his head, looking at him, waiting for Liam to turn as well.

“Is this okay?” Liam asked hesitantly.

Mason nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah,” he whispered. Liam’s eyes dropped to his lips and flicked back up. His blush deepened.

The bed below them dipped as two bodies joined them. Theo grabbed Liam’s leg and threw it over Mason’s, spreading him wide to his searching fingers. Sean hooked Mason’s other leg over his shoulder, two fingers slipping right inside of Mason with no resistance. The toy had already loosened him up a bit, but it would take a while for him to relax enough for both of their cocks.

Liam’s fingers brushed Mason’s, and he looked down, finding Liam nervously rubbing the back of his hand. He held his open and Liam intertwined their fingers, squeezing as Theo breached him with a slicked up finger.

“Fuck,” Liam breathed. Their heads were closer together now. Mason could feel his pants for air against his skin.

Mason bit down on his lip, eyes searching Liam’s. This was his best friend since childhood, but he was lying if he said he’d never thought about what it would be like to kiss him.

Liam leaned in closer, the distance between them almost nonexistent. “Mason,” Liam whispered, looking at him through his lashes, fingers squeezing his. Mason squeezed back and closed his eyes, sighing into Liam’s mouth as they met for the first time.

It was different, kissing Liam, but exciting. He nibbled on Mason’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth with a hungry groan, trying to get closer. Mason squirmed as Sean pumped his fingers in and out of his body and Liam kissed him thoroughly, tongue sweeping into his mouth. He was burning hotter and hotter, pleasure zapping along every nerve, excitement growing more and more by the second.

He pulled away with a gasp, sucking in air, staring at Liam. Liam chased his lips with a needy moan, capturing them again and kissing him hard, crying out into his mouth.

“So fucking hot,” Theo growled.

“They are,” Sean agreed.

He worked a third finger in, and it was Mason’s turn to moan helplessly, his hips rising off the bed as he tried to fuck himself down on Sean’s fingers. Sean wiggled them deeper, spreading them, and Mason ached in the most delicious way. It wasn’t enough, not yet, but it was getting there.

Mason turned his head, breaking the kiss. Liam whimpered in his ear but Mason sought out Brett, finding him still leaning in the doorway, lips parted, eyes wanting. He reached his other hand towards him, beckoning him closer, and Brett moved to his side immediately, sitting down on the bed and leaning over him.

“What is it, pretty boy?” He asked.

“Want you,” Mason whispered, reaching for the back of his head and pulling him down.

Kissing Liam had been exciting, but it didn’t light him up like this. Brett possessed his mouth, stealing his breath away, making his toes curl and hips rise higher off the bed. He wanted to get closer, wanted to crawl into him and stay there forever. Brett’s tongue was demanding, pushing his lips open, stroking his own, claiming him, and Mason groaned, completely submitting to him.

“Damn,” Liam breathed in his ear.

Brett didn’t let him turn away. His grip was firm on Mason’s chin, holding him where he wanted him, tongue dipping in and fucking his mouth the same way Sean was fucking him open with his fingers.

He was going to come again already. His cock was twitching against his stomach, precome pooling. It was only a matter of time.

“You going to come for me?” Brett asked, voice rough.

“Yes,” he gasped.

Brett kissed him one last time, and then he was biting harshly down on one of Mason’s nipples, making him cry out. He sucked it, soothing the skin, and did the same to the other. And then he was kissing his way down and taking Mason’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gasped, bucking between Brett’s mouth and Sean’s fingers. It was like their first night together all over again, but even more amazing and overwhelming.

One hard suck on around the head of his cock was all it took, and he screamed a garbled litany of Brett and Sean’s names, every muscle in his body tense as he buried his cock in Brett’s mouth and came down his throat.

Brett pulled away, licking him clean, lapping at his stomach as well, swallowing it all down. Mason collapsed against the mattress, limbs feeling like jelly. Beside him, Liam was whimpering, arching up and fucking the air uselessly as Theo added a third finger, stretching him wide open.

He whined as he was pulled away from Liam and Sean as Brett picked him up, moving up to the head of the bed and sitting down with Mason perched in his lap. He collapsed against his chest, sighing as Brett’s hands soothed up and down his spine, rubbing into his tired and sore muscles. Sean was there a minute later with a glass of water, helping him sit up as he took small sips. His earlier buzz was starting to fade and he was grateful for the drink, lapping it up and looking up at Sean trustingly.

Sean smiled, smoothing a hand through his hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, ducking down to press a soft kiss to his temple. Mason squirmed in delight, drawing a low moan from Brett.

“Fuck,” Brett hissed, grabbing his hips and holding him still. “I’m so fucking hard right now.”

“Good,” Sean said with a huff of laughter. “Scoot up a bit darling,” he said to Mason.

The endearment made him blush and he moved out of the way, hiding his face in Brett’s hair. He heard the lube cap open, and then Brett moaning as Sean rolled a condom onto his cock and then slicked it up. Two sets of hands helped to line it up to Mason’s ass, and he poised at the head, fingers digging in to Brett’s shoulders.

He lowered down slowly, legs trembling as Brett’s ass sunk into the hilt, inch by delicious inch. He moaned, clenching hard around it, gently bouncing up and down as he got used to the feeling. Brett caught at one of his nipples with his teeth, tugging and worrying at it, encouraging Mason to move faster, cursing as his cock hardened again, making him feel faint as the blood in his body rushed down to make it swell.

His hands moved up to grip the headboard, giving him the leverage he needed to bob and down faster, and Brett grabbed his ass, his legs widening as he ground up to meet him, making him sink in even deeper and making Mason cry out.

The bed dipped as Sean climbed into the space between their legs. Mason paused and turned to look at him, eyes dropping to where Sean’s hand pumped his gorgeous thick cock, a condom already rolled onto it. The bed continued to bounce, and Mason followed Sean’s gaze, seeing Liam with his ass up in the air, being railed by Theo from behind, both of their heads turned toward them, both watching him in turn.

Brett slapped his ass and spread his cheeks wider, fucking up once and then retreating so that just his head was inside Mason.

And then Sean was moving closer, the head of his cock rubbing against Mason’s stretched rim. A finger dipped in first, rubbing around and checking for any sign of discomfort. Mason moaned eagerly, arching his back more, presenting himself.

“Please,” he groaned. “Sean, please. I need it. I want it. Baby please.”

“I love it when you beg,” Sean said with a pleased hum, finger tugging at his rim. “If it hurts, what do you do, Mason?”

“I ask for a break,” he said automatically.

“Watch him,” he said to Brett.

Mason held his breath as Sean’s cock nudged at his rim. He was so slick with lube that it slid right past and he groaned in disappointment. But then it was back, clearly being held in place as it was guided in.

It burned, and Mason whimpered, hole clenching and forcing him out. He panted for breath, tears stinging at his eyes. It hadn’t been unbearable, but it hadn’t exactly felt good either. In all the porn he’d watched, there had been pure ecstasy on the face of the guy being fucked with two cocks. He _wanted_ that.

“It’s alright,” Sean soothed. “We’ll go slow baby, we’ll get there.”

He pushed Mason deeper on Brett’s cock and then slid a finger in to join. Brett arched up in shallow thrusts, while Sean’s finger rubbed at the tight inner ring, massaging it.

“Relax,” he whispered in Mason’s ear. “We’ve got you, baby boy.”

Brett pulled him down so that he was flush against his chest, hands bunching in the sheets on either side of his head. The change in angle helped, and Sean was able to slip in a second finger. Brett groaned as they rubbed against his cock. The burn was lessening. He writhed against Brett, loving the way his cock was rubbing between their bodies, adding some extra friction. It felt incredible.

“More,” he demanded, his breath coming in harsh pants.

One cock and three fingers were inside his body, pistoning in and out. He moaned. He was so full; it felt so fucking good.

“Can I try again now?” Sean asked.

“Yes, yes,” he whined. “Fuck, please.”

His body was restless as the fingers withdrew. Just Brett’s cock wasn’t enough anymore.

Sean lined himself up, the head of his cock sinking in much easier now, making Mason freeze as his mind shut down. His whole body shuddered as Sean sunk in deeper, his body turning to a puddle of goo. He was glad that he was already being held against Brett’s chest, because his arms would have given out regardless.

Mason’s hands twisted in the sheets, breath leaving him in a choked sob.

“Mason?” Brett asked, sounding concerned.

Sean paused, started pulling out.

“No, no, fuck, please, please, please,” he babbled. “Fuck, please, it’s so good, so good.”

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was stretched so wide but it was incredible. He’d never felt pleasure that even held a candle to how good this felt. He probably wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow but it was so fucking worth it.

Sean shoved his cock back in, and Mason shrieked his pleasure, cursing loudly, shaking with every deep thrust of Sean’s cock inside him. He was so thick, and he forced himself deeper and deeper, making Mason see stars.

“You love that, don’t you Mason?” Brett growled. “You love having two big cocks filling you up, splitting you open. How does it feel baby boy?”

“Yes,” he moaned. “So good, so good. Please.”

“You’re ours, aren’t you, Mason?”

“Yes,” he wailed.

Brett sucked at his neck, teeth biting down as he kept up a litany of praises and curses, writhing up inside of him as well, both cocks alternating between striking him deep inside, fucking to their own rhythms.

A hand snuck down between their bodies, and Brett looped his fingers around Mason’s cock, lightly stroking it in time to his thrusts. If he’d been overcome before, now he was senseless, floating on pleasure that had no end, his cock pulsing in a relentless stream of come, his cock clenching and unclenching around their cocks.

His orgasm meant nothing. Neither of them stopped fucking him for a heartbeat. Instead, Sean gripped a hand in his hair, pulling him back and away from Brett, hips pistoning as he chased his own release. Mason panted and moaned, staring up at the ceiling, the pain and pleasure mixing until it was all mixed in together, and it all felt amazing, and he was going to come again.

Sean’s thrusts faltered as he got closer, groaning in Mason’s ear as he started to snap his hips harder.

“God, so tight, so fucking good,” Sean slurred. “That tight hole milking my cock. You want it baby?”

“Yes,” he breathed, turning his head as far as he could. Sean plastered along his back, kissing him. It was awkward at this angle, but Mason couldn’t bring himself to care, his tongue tangling with Sean’s as he ground up inside of him.

Underneath him, Brett started to arch up higher off the bed, his cock sliding most of the way out before slamming back in, a sure sign that he was close.

The two boys found a matching rhythm, both cocks fucking into him at the same time, faster and faster, harder and harder, the sound of flesh slapping filling the room, as well as their harsh breaths, loud moans and the creaking of the bed. Mason wailed, clenching hard as he came a fourth time, only a dribble of come leaving his cock, though it continued to pulse. Brett cursed and came, his cock pulsing inside of him, followed closely by Sean.

All three of them collapsed, their cocks sliding out of Mason’s aching hole. He was pulled up and draped over Brett’s side, Sean curling up behind him. Mason, still shivering through the aftereffects of his orgasm, watched through lidded eyes as Theo finished Liam off, who was now on his back, arms and legs wrapped around Theo, mouths connected as they met thrust for thrust. Mason’s eyes were drawn to the roll of Theo’s hips, the way his muscular ass clenched and rippled as he fucked Liam with a furious intensity. Liam came first, catching his release in his hand and Theo pulled out, ripping off his condom and kneeling up between Liam’s legs, pumping his cock. He came with a cry, coating Liam’s stomach with his release.

“Hot,” Sean murmured in his ear.

Mason, exhausted, could only hum his agreement.

They all drifted for a short while, hands slowly stroking, lips sighing through soft kisses, eyes meeting in long, intimate stares. Mason’s body ached in all the right places. He felt thoroughly fucked out, couldn’t imagine walking ever again. His muscles were jelly.

“I feel sticky,” Liam complained a short while later.

“Shower’s there if you want it,” Brett offered.

Theo nodded, and the two of them slid off the bed, shutting the bathroom door behind them. Only a minute after the shower started up, the moans started.

Mason chuckled, nuzzling into Brett’s neck.

“You happy here?” Brett asked, kissing the top of his head.

He hummed thoughtfully. “You know, I could go for a soak in the spa. You’d have to carry me though.”

“Sounds nice,” Sean agreed. “I feel as worn out as a dishrag. A good soak is exactly what I need.”

“Well then,” Brett said, scooting out from underneath Mason. He peeled off the condom with a grimace, tying it off and discarding it in the trash. Then he scooped Mason up, cradling him against his chest.

Sean joined them and they walked out into the cool night. It was silent. Everyone had clearly finished up their festivities and gone to bed.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the spa, and Brett placed him on the edge as Sean turned it on and fired it up. He traded soft kisses with Brett, clinging to his shoulders, doing the same with Sean when he came to stand beside Brett, a hand sliding up Mason’s chest.

As soon as the water was warm enough, they all climbed in, and Mason slipped into one of the corners, head leaning back against the edge of the tub. Sean sat on one side and Brett on the other, their knees knocking together under the bubbling water.

Mason stared up at the stars, his body exhausted, mind roaming free. The jets pounded into his back, making him melt, sighing happily.

He’d come to Camp Coraje expecting a nice holiday, a break from the pressures of college. He might be leaving tomorrow morning, but he knew he’d be back; weekends, holidays, and then after college was done, forever.

This right here, sandwiched between his two boys, moon and stars twinkling above; this was home.


End file.
